


Who Am I?

by Lumos2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Season/Series 08, Skinwalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos2000/pseuds/Lumos2000
Summary: That's all I've been doing. Running, hiding, hunting. I am a shape-shifter. Not the ones that impersonate people and kill others. I turn into a dog. A skinwalker, as hunters would call me. I hunt demons, werewolves, ghosts, and anything that goes bump in the night.Who am I, you ask. I guess you'll just have to find out.





	1. Agents Three

Madisen had been in Boulder, Colorado for a short amount of time. She had overheard a couple of men on the other side of the pump, she was at a gas station, talking about a death. Some man's heart practically leaped ten feet out of his chest, making it sound too much like a cartoon for her taste. Yes, it was definitely her kind of case. After overhearing the three men talk about it, Madisen immediately went to her car and started towards Oklahoma. She had just finished a case in Colorado with a witch.

That witch, was actually a demon buying people's souls. It wasn't as uncommon as one would think. In fact, most 'witches' were demons who gave up the whole crossroads thing. Well, the one's she met were. This witch-demon had given a man a spell for people to do whatever he said. One of the people he commanded, he told to 'screw off' in a rather nasty way. She couldn't even imagine...

Madisen drove to Oklahoma nonstop until she reached a local inn. She rented a room and as soon as she got there, the first thing Madisen did was go to bed. Not even bothering to change the clothes she had been wearing since the witch-hunt. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. She dreampt of herself hunting a werewolf pack. It wasn't an easy hunt. Nor was it her cleanest.

Madisen woke up around 9:30 the next morning. She had hated Mondays, no idea as to why, she just did. Maybe it was because she wasn't a morning person and she always had to get up early on Mondays. Slowly, she rolled out of bed and went to the shower. In her opinion, she smelt  _really_  bad. An image in the mirror caught her eye, her hair was all over the place. She shook her head and climbed into the shower.

After she got out, Madisen put on a suit and went to brush her hair. She looked in the mirror saw herself staring right back at her. Dark brown eyes with brown hair that went an inch or two past the shoulders. There was a blonde streak on the right side of her hair. A scar ran from the left side of her jaw to her collarbone. A souvenir from her time with her pack long ago. Madisen shook her head and began to braid her hair. She left the room going outside and to her truck, trying to find her FBI badge. Once found, she grabbed her keys, locked her hotel room and went to find a diner. Man was she starving!

As soon as she arrived, her eyesight was immediately taken by the 1967 Impala sitting out front. It was in great condition too. After a moment of gazing she turned off the truck and went inside. The smell of fresh bacon and pancakes and coffee greeted her as she stepped in making her stomach growl.

Looking around she noticed two FBI agents next to a man in a trenchcoat. The man in the trenchcoat ignored her and went to looking out the window. However the two agents looked nervous when they noticed Madisen. She simply nodded in their direction as greeting and sat down at the counter. She ordered scrambled eggs with a side of bacon, sausage, and coffee.

Madisen finished her meal quickly and walked over to the other agents, leaving money on the counter for her food and a tip. The agents friend, the one in the trenchcoat, had gone and yet she didn't see him leave. It was a little strange, but maybe she wasn't paying attention. Or maybe said man was just in the restroom.

"Agents," Madisen greeted, standing next to their table.

"I'm special agent Hudson and this is my partner, special agent Skully," one of the men said. Hudson, as he said he was.

"And might I say, you look lovely today," Skully cut in, giving a flirtatious smile. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Hudson had brown hair that went to his shoulders, and brown eyes. The man was slightly older than herself and by his build, she could tell he got into fights a lot. That and he seemed like he had military training. Judging by his torso he was taller than the man across from him. He was showing her his FBI badge. Hudson's partner, Skully, had shorter and lighter hair, almost blonde. Skully had green eyes. With his build one could tell he fought a lot too, with military experience as well. He was, however, shorter than his partner. Skully also held out his badge.

"I'm agent Alice White of the FBI," Madisen lied, also holding out her badge. Of course it was fake, but they wouldn't notice.

"So, you here about the murder?" Skully asked.

"I'd say so. A heart practically leaping out of some person's chest seems like my kind of thing," she explained.

Hudson nodded, "Find anything?"

"I haven't checked the body. I was actually heading over there now."

"Awesome. Well, we'll come with you," Said Skully, standing up.

"That's sweet, really. But I know the way to the morgue," she winked, walking towards the door with a smile. She opened the door and left. Just before she closed the diner door she heard Agent Hudson say something along the lines of, 'Dude, you just got rejected'.

With the smile even bigger on her face, she went to her truck, got in, and turned it on.  _Living on a Prayer_  by Bon Jovi was playing. She sang it all the way to the morgue. Kids today would say that the songs she listened to were outdated. Not that it mattered to her. Besides, she did grow up with these songs.

* * *

"Coroner says the heart was ejected from the body," said the detective.

Madisen never really did catch her name. But she decided to call her Miss for now. "Any idea what happened detective?" she asked.

"A lot of people were thinking drugs, Agent White," said Miss. "An ass load of drugs."

Madisen gave her a questioning look, "But you don't believe that? Do you?"

Miss nodded her head and lifted the sheet off of the victim's body, revealing a heart shaped exit wound. "Never seen an eight ball do that," Miss said, nodding at the hole in the man's chest.

She nodded. It definitely wasn't drugs that did this. "And who called this in?"

"A friend of his, named Olivia Carpel. She saw the whole thing," Miss answered.

"I see. Well thank you for your time and if you find anything else like this, call me." She handed Miss her card.

"Will do," Miss said, picking up a folder and handing it to her. "Here's what we've collected so far."

The dead man smelled really weird. Well, thinking rationally, any dead person would. Still, death bothered her. She never really knew why, and this job had a lot of death in it. In fact, every case had dead people, so why  _should_  it bother her? Madisen shook her head. She supposed she should have gotten used to it by now but no.

Madisen thanked Miss and the two walked towards the door. On the other side they found Skully and Hudson. Along with their friend in the trenchcoat. Hudson and Skully nodded at her while Mr. Trenchcoat only glared. Did she do something wrong? Besides be a fake FBI agent, turn on her own kind, and defy every law of nature her species had. Madisen shrugged him off and nodded at Hudson and Skully.

"Agents," she said.

Hudson gave a small smile and Skully gave the woman a wink. "Agent White," Hudson said.

"I suppose you're here to follow up on what I have?"

"Yeah," was all Skully said.

Miss looked at them and waved them into the room. The man in the trenchcoat followed after the two men and woman. But not without giving Madisen one last glare. She only shook her head and made her way out of the morgue.

Grabbing a random disc and popping it in, she turned on her truck and sang all the way back to hotel. She grabbed the folder and headed inside, throwing her keys on the bed. She sat down at the table and looked at the folders contents. This is going to take a while...

She was about halfway through the folder when there was a knock at her door. Madisen looked up questionably and left the table, looking through the peek hole in the door. Agents Hudson and Skully were there along with the man in the trenchcoat. She gave a small sigh in relief. Many would call her paranoid.

"Agents," she greeted, opening the door, "What can I do for you?"

"Sorry for intruding but the detective told us that you had a folder about the case?" Hudson said.

"Ah yes. I do," she said. "Do you need it?"

"Uh yeah. That would be great thanks," Hudson said.

Judging by the way the man said it she he was obviously the youngest, and also the most lenient of the agents. Madisen gathered the folder contents and walked back over to them. She gave Hudson the folder, noticing the trenchcoat guy glaring at her. Why does he do that? Does he have some sort of trust issues? Hudson and Skully gave a nod and went to leave, the man in the trenchcoat in tow. They weren't even two feet away from her now closed door when they got a phone call. She couldn't help but listen in.

"Yeah... Right... We'll be right there, and we'll bring White," said Hudson.

Bring her where? She could hear them walking back up to the door so she opened the door just as they were about to knock.

"Need anything else?" Madisen asked, pretending she didn't hear them on the phone.

"Yeah, the detective called us and said she found something weird. You should come with us," said Skully.

"Sure. Let me get my keys." She walked over to her bed. Skully nodded and left. She grabbed her keys and locked the door on her way out. She noticed Skully get in the Impala she had seen earlier at the diner. "Nice car!" She yelled over to Skully.

Skully grinned and got into the Impala. Madisen had a 2005 grey Dodge Dakota. Not very special but it could hide all of her weapons. It also had the White Tree from  _Lord of the Rings_  on the back window. It was there when she bought it and ended up having to Google it. She wasn't  _too_  big on pop culture references. Sure, she knew a few, but otherwise just went on her business. She climbed into her truck and followed the Impala, knowing that the agents knew where to go. Obviously to another crime scene, but she had to follow Hudson, Skully, and Mr. Glare In A Trenchcoat.

* * *

Madisen stepped back from the ledge. A man had jumped from here. It looked like suicide to her. So why did they call them? Suicide isn't something very unusual. Even for them. Half of the cases involving suicide she found had been nothing in the end.

"Looks like suicide," said Hudson.

"It was. Guy left a note," said Miss.

"So why call us? I mean, suicide isn't that uncommon to end up calling us," Madisen commented.

"Because I have two witnesses who swear that made-off here, floated in air for a good ten seconds, then he looked down, and  _splat_ ," explained Miss. "Not sure I buy that, but the way they're talkin', sounds like something straight out of a-"

"Cartoon," finished Skully.

Miss shrugged, "You said you wanted weird."

"Thank you," Madisen said, watching Miss walk away.

Skully turned to Hudson, "She's right you know. I mean, the whole heart jumping out of a guys chest, the delayed fall. That's straight up Bugs Bunny."

"Nah," she started, "The delayed fall is more like the Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons. Or maybe Tom and Jerry."

Skully shot her a look, "Okay but still. This thing is just getting weirder."

"So we're looking for some sort of insect-rabit hybrid, a coyote, and a roadrunner? How do we kill them?" The man in the trenchcoat asked. Madisen shot him a strange look. Was he high or something? Is that why he always glares?

"We don't Cas. That's a character like uh, like Woody Woodpecker, Daffy Duck," explained Hudson. So Mr. Glare  _did_  have a name, Cas. She nodded, but the name must've been short for something. Casanova?

"They're animated movies. You know uh, the Coyote chases a Roadrunner, and an anvil gets dropped on his head!" She happily explained. The Coyote and Roadrunner was one of her favorites. All those failed attempts to catch the Roadrunner.

"Is it supposed to be funny?" Mr. Glare - Cas asked.

"No. It's - It's hilarious," Skully said. Cas only looked questionably at them. Well, at least he's not glaring at her, she thought. But who hasn't seen them?

"Well, it was nice to be here and all," she started again, walking towards the door that lead into the building and off the roof, "but I need to get back to research and see what I can find out."

"Don't you need the folder?" Hudson asked.

"I made a copy just in case," she explained. The two agents nodded at her while there friend was deep in thought. "Oh and Hudson?" Madisen called, now at the door. Hudson looked up at her. "Have your friend watch some Loony Toons. He was deprived during his childhood." The man nodded, smiling at her comment.

* * *

She'd been at this for hours and the only thing she could find is an area where strange things have been happening over the time since everything began. It was somewhere near a Something-Something Hospital. It was a retirement hospital, that's for sure. She was jerked from her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

 _"_ _There_   _has_   _been_   _a_   _bank_   _robbery_   _and_   _it's_   _weird_ _._ _You_ _might_   _want_   _to_   _take_   _a_   _look_ _."_

Oh, it was only Miss. She gave Madisen the address and hung up. She grabbed her ID and left. She also left in her casual wear, since she hated being in skirts. So Madisen left in a black T-shirt and jeans. Maybe she shouldn't put stuff down so often. Then she wouldn't have to pick them up when she left.

The ride was short and the local police let her in. Only after showing her fake badge that is. She walked up to Miss, Hudson and Skully.

"Ah, Agent White," Miss greeted, seeing her standing next to Skully.

"What's up doc?" She asked. They all noticed her reference but said nothing. One of the agents gave her an exasperated look while the other one gave a small smile. "So what happened?"

Hudson pointed at the anvil in front of her, which she somehow managed to not notice. There was blood and  _m_ _ush_  all around it. Obviously what was left of the unfortunate person who was hit by the anvil. How she didn't see that, she could never guess.

"That's  _Loony_  alright," she commented.

Miss began, "Gotta ask, you guys chase the crazy or does the crazy chase you?"

"Good question," Madisen mumbled at the same time Hudson said, "Depends on the day."

"Who's the pancake?" asked Skully.

"Security guard. He called in reporting a robbery. But by the time we got here..." Miss trailed off.

"Ouch, wait a robbery?" Madisen asked. She got the whole bank part, but who drops iron on a guy? Seriously, what the Hell man?

"Looks like the Black Hole was trying to jimmy open the safe deposit box when Mr. Ranakoc found him and, well. You know how that story ends," Miss answered, nodding to the safe.

They all turned and looked at the wall. There was a black circle painted on it, just about big enough to let a person through. Clear as day that spot was.

"The Black Hole?" questioned Cas.

"It's our name for the burglar that's been running us ragged. He's a pro. No fingerprints, never any signs of forced entry. Just a pair of those every time," Miss pointed to another black circle. "Like he's signing his work. Perp's never done anything like this before though," Miss continued, "obviously."

"So a dude that has been robbing you for a while, kills a man with Loony Tune iron, and makes off with your money," she said, summing it all up.

"Yeah. We've never had anything like it," Miss answered, embarrassed slightly.

"No cameras got him or anything?"

"Not one. We haven't ever had the need for cameras."

Hudson cut in, "You mind if I take a look at your files, to see if I can find anything else?"

"No skin off my nose. I'm headed to the station now if you want a ride?" Miss said, walking away.

"Perfect," Hudson nodded at Skully.

"Well I'm going with. Not much I can do here," Madisen said, following Miss and Hudson to the door, "Staring at this, mush, isn't on my to-do list of today." She left Skully and the trenchcoat guy, Cas as she remembered, and went to her truck. More research to do.  _Fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything up to chapter 5 was written 2 years ago so.... please don't judge.


	2. Loony

"Well that was a total bust," Madisen commented, as she and Hudson walked out of the station.

"Well, we tried," Hudson replied.

"True. But I feel like we missed something," she said, starting to walk towards her truck.

Hudson shrugged, "Maybe."

"Hey you need a ride?" She asked, as she climbed in. She had just remembered that his partner had the Impala. She thought that Hudson may not want to walk so far to the hotel. The nearest one is ten minutes away. By car.

"Uh sure. Thanks," Hudson said, as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where you staying?" She asked.

"The same hotel you are staying at," came his reply.

No wonder they found her. But how did they know her hotel number? The clerk at the front desk. Her thoughts went in many directions as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. She turned off the engine and got out as Hudson did. The two bid each other goodbye and went into their seperate rooms.

Madisen sat on her bed and looked at the clock, 6:14 PM it read. She and Agent Hudson had been in the morgue for almost two and a half hours and found nothing. Yeah, that surely brings up spirits. Sighing, she got up and went to the bathroom. She took a shower to wash off the feeling of the dead people. The feeling was always there after she examined bodies. Madisen got out and did all the rest of the necessities.

Walking into the living room she noticed that it was almost eight. She layed down onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself. The conversation she had had with Agent Hudson earlier came back to her. Which also brought back her questions. How did they find out her hotel room? How did they know what she drove? How were they able to identify it as hers? She was sure there were many trucks like hers. And what were the odds that the only other two agents in town would stay at the same hotel as her? Did they even know it was a fake badge?

All of these questions buzzed around in her mind. But two questions stuck out that she couldn't get rid of: 'Were they hunters?' and 'Did they know what I am?' Madisen suddenly felt worried, as she had not encountered a hunter in a long time. The last time she did was when a man name John found her, and almost killed her. Obviously she got away but she was left with a scar where John had cut her. She never saw him again and she was immensely happy because of it.

She felt the scar on her arm and traced it from her elbow to her shoulder. It was the one that the hunter gave her. One hell of a reminder huh? She pulled the covers closer around her at the thought of those agents and their friend being hunters. She closed her eyes and tried to get as much sleep as she could with these new thoughts plaguing her mind.

Madisen woke up the next morning with a headache. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom. Today was when she was supposed to the Sunset Fields Retirement home. All of the places where the "Black Hole" robbed, each place had something that belonged to someone at the retirement home, or their children did. So there has to be some type of thing living in that place.

She exited the bathroom and dressed herself in a black suit with black high heels. High heels weren't her favorite type of shoe, in fact she hated them with a passion, but she had a job to do and she was going to see it through. Grabbing her keys she headed out and to the retirement home. Just as she got there she noticed a black Impala pull in next to her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. What were they doing here? Surely they wouldn't of have picked up on all of this so quickly.

"What are you doing here agents?" Madisen questioned.

"Same as you," replied Skully.

"Right well, you guys can can leave. I've got it from here," she said.

"You can leave," said a voice.

Madisen whipped her head around and saw the man who his friends referred to him as Cas. "Why's that?" She asked.

"We can handle it from here."

"Alright fine. But when you find nothing tell me and I'll do the job right."

Agents Hudson and Skully watched the angel and skinwalker with slight nervousness. She sensed something about this person, Cas. Something was different about him. And he knew the same about her, but it wasn't a suspicion. Madisen took in a deep breath and caught the sent other than one of a human.  _Angel._ The last time she had met one of those was when she bumped into a half angel woman. She worked at a diner as a waitress.

"We'll tell you everything we could find. You can come back later and see if you could find anything we missed," Agent Hudson said after a moment.

Madisen nodded, agreeing to the terms and got back into her truck as the two agents and new found angel went into the retirement home. If an angel was hanging out with two men then either they were  _really_  unperceptive, or they were hunters. She shivered at the thought of them being the latter.

What if they finally found her with the help of the angel? Did  _Cas_  tell them what she was and they came to kill her? All of these questions were starting to make her headache worse than it already was and her mind screamed at her to leave, leave and never return. Just turn tail and disappear again. Suddenly she saw both of the agents being escorted out of the home by security. What the hell did they do? They were only in there a few minutes! Both agents walked over to the Impala as Madisen got back out of the truck.

"Things didn't go as planned did they?" She snarked, a small smirk on her face.

"You could say that," Hudson replied.

"Hey where's your partner in the trenchcoat? He didn't come out with you."

"He decided to stay behind and see if he could find anything else."

"Do I get to go check things out or what?"

"I guess."

She nodded at the agents. She still wasn't sure if they were hunters or not and she needed to make sure. The two nodded back at Madisen and drove off. She entered the retirement home and saw the angel observing an orange fluffy cat on the table.

"Why did you decide to stay even after your FBI friends left?" She questioned, as she walked up to him.

The angel turned to the woman, "I wanted to see if there was anything we missed." She nodded and stood there quietly. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The better question is," she said, "what is an angel doing with two FBI agents?"

"What is a skinwalker doing in a city like this?"

"I find that term racist, and I'm sure you said that wrong."

"Said what wrong?"

"Don't you ever watch movies?"

_Cas_  started to say something but stopped as an elderly went past the two. "I am helping two hunters on a case," he admitted.

"I was already on this case  _angel_ ," she hissed. "Did they come here to kill me?"

"No."

"Who are these hunters?"

The angel stood there for a moment then answered, "All I can tell you is that their names are Sam and Dean."

"Sam and Dean? Why is that familiar? Sam and Dean who?" She demanded.

"That is all I can tell you," the angel said, before he put two fingers on her forehead and suddenly she was back in her hotel room.

"Damn angels," she muttered.  _Sam and Dean._  Time for her to call up some old friends.

* * *

Madisen ended up walking back to the retirement home to pick up her car, and then proceeded to drive back to the hotel. Cursing the angel to Hell and back on the way as well. As soon as she turned the ignition off she bolted through the door of her hotel room. She hurriedly picked up the phone, dialing a number she hadn't used since the last hunter.

"Jarett, I need your help," she said after a moment.

_"No,"_ a male voice replied.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

_"It doesn't matter. The last time I helped you, I was almost killed."_

She sighed, "Look. Help me this once and I'll leave you alone."

_"You said that last time too."_

"And it's been almost fifteen years since hasn't it?"

There was a pause and a sigh from her so called 'friend'.  _"Fine where are you?"_

"Oklahoma City."

_"I'm a few hours out. I'll be there by four."_

"Meet me at the park."

_"Will do."_  Jarett hung up on her and she looked at the clock, 12:53.

Three hours later Madisen was sitting on a park bench waiting to see if her friend would even show up. She brought an extra pack of clothes just in case. She was about to get up and leave when she saw a grey husky came up to her.

"Jarett," she said.

The dog only blinked and took the extra clothes in his mouth, going into a bathroom. Jarett came out again fully clothed. He was fair skinned, had brown hair and grey eyes. He was about 5'8.

"Jarett," she repeated.

"Hello Madisen. Long time no see," Jarett said. "Why did you call me here?"

"I found an angel this morning."

"What's an angel doing in Oklahoma?"

"He said he was helping two hunters on a case."

"I see. So why am I here?"

"You are the one who knows everything, you've been around the longest. And I've been flying below the hunter radar so I can't exactly get much information from the others." The wind blew in the air, causing a chill. Despite it being midday.

"Do you know their names?" Jarett asked, looking around.

"Well, as far as I could tell the angels name was Cas. He called the hunters Sam and Dean. Mean anything to you?" Madisen asked.

"Sam and Dean? The Winchester boys?"

"Winchester? As in the boys who started the apocalypse a while ago?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's them."

"What about the angel, Cas?"

"His full name is Castiel and he's somewhat of an ex-angel."

She nodded taking it all in. Of course she had heard of the Winchesters, only because of their father John. Well, she only knew of them from their father up  _until_  the avoided apocalypse. Suddenly another wave of pain went through her head and she clutched it.

Jarett looked at Madisen worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Headache," she moaned.

"How long has it been since you last shifted?"

"About a year."

"Madisen, you need to shift soon." Jarett put a hand on she shoulder. "You know what will happen if you don't." She nodded. Of course she knew. "My advice to you, get out of here while you still can," Jarett said. "These hunters will find you."

With that he left, shifting back into his dog form as he went. Making sure no one was looking before jumping into the woods. Madisen sighed and went back to her truck and to the hotel. As she pulled in she noticed Hudson and Skully, Sam and Dean, shifting things around the the Impalas trunk. She knew it wasn't wise to walk up to them, considering what she she and her history with their father. But she need to talk to them and get the case over with. Then possibly disappear. Forever. She shut off the truck and went over to them.

"You'd think you'd know a hunter when you see one," she commented, leaning on the side of the Impala. Her voice must've scared them because Sam jumped slightly and Dean banged his head on the trunk. They looked at her surprised while she simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked.

"More or less," she answered.

"Yeah and what's your name?" He asked.

"Madisen Hawkins."

"Nice to meet you Madisen. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," Sam introduced.

"I know who you guys are. It's kind of hard not to considering your reputation," came her reply. So it's not like she lied. She did know  _of_ them, she just didn't know much  _about_ them.

Sam laughed, "Yeah well, got anything new on the case? Maybe we could work together."

"Sure. But I don't trust your angel buddy." She looked around, just noticing his absence. "By the way where is he?"

"He said he had something to take care of," said Dean. "Anyway, what'd you find?"

"Not much after you left. All I know is that some phychic is using cartoon rules to get money."

"We got about that much and a name before we were escorted out."

"Why  _were_  you escorted out?"

"Because Cas asked if we needed to kill the man to stop him. The supervisor just so happened to be standing near." She was about to say something when Sam's phone rang. He talked to someone on the other line then hung up and looked at Dean and Madisen. "Cas needs us to get over to the retirement home," Sam said.

"Alright let's go," she said, walking back to her truck. Of which she had just realised she had left on instead of turning it off like she thought she had.

Dean walked over to Madisen, "Woah, woah, woah. Who said you're going?"

"I did," she smirked. "Besides, I wasn't the one escorted out by security. And I was here first so it's my case."

"Yeah, fine. But we're going in whether you or they, like it or not."

Soon enough they snuck into the Retirement home. Madisen actually walked in the front door while the hunters had to find another way in. She knew she shouldn't be with them, but she believed in second chances. Even if she might die because of it.

As she rounded a corner something caught her eye. Walking closer she realised it was cake. Everywhere, there was cake. A nurse was helping an old lady get cake off of her face and hair. And well, let's just say her hair might be pink for a while. But cake?  _What the hell?_

Castiel looked to the three entering the room, "Oh. You got my message. Good." The angel only ignored Madisen, her being a skinwalker.

"What the hell happened?" asked Dean.

Castiel glanced around. "There was a pastry mishap."

"Yeah. Okay, and?" She said.

"And the frosting reached near-supersonic speeds. I thought -"

"Hey," Sam rushed over to us.

Dean replied, "Hey."

"Fred's gone," the hunter breathed.

"What?" Castiel and Madisen had both said it.

"Oh, fan-freaking-tastic," Dean barked. He turned to the blue eyed angel. "Way to take your eye off the ball."

Madisen rolled her eyes. This hunter had a reputation for these comments like this. Even she with her underground-ness knew this. The carer who was cleaning an old ladies hair, pushed said old lady in a wheelchair towards the group. A breathing mask placed over the lady's face. The carer stopped next to them.

"You're not supposed to be here," the carer said.

"Well, trust me, sweetheart, you got bigger fish," Dean said. He continued to look around.

Removing her breathing mask, the old woman said, "Charles, she's wearing my diamonds." Was she talking to Castiel?

The carer tried to push past, but Castiel stopped her. "Wait."

"What? What's wrong?" the carer asked.

Castiel held up the carer's wrist. "This is Mrs. Tate's bracelet." Mrs. Tate smiled in victory. "Where did you get it?"

Dean looked from the diamonds to the woman, "Answer the question."

"My boyfriend gave it to me," the carer said, clearly confused.

* * *

Sam and Dean entered the flat first and looked around with flashlights. Castiel was behind them, and Madisen behind him. She didn't need a flashlight because she could see in the dim lighting. Plus she didn't bring one. Nor did she have one.

"Hey," Dean called, picking up a piece of paper. "Bearer bonds. Maybe these belonged to Sheila Tate."

"So this man is our thief," Castiel said, still looking around.

"Well it looks like it," Madisen agreed. The place was a dirty. Not counting the lamp on the bed and the papers around. But something felt off.

Sam looked at her, "Yeah." He saw someone lying on the floor behind an upturned table, and pointed his gun drawing Madisen's attention. "Dean."

The person on the floor was the Orderly she had met earlier. He had blood on his face and was holding his hands over a stomach wound. Dean turned on the light and the man on the floor lifted his head. Madisen moved the table away and the person coughed.

Dean looked to the angel, "Cas?"

Castiel crouched down next to the wounded Orderly. The man went to move away. "Stay still. Move your hands," Castiel said.

Castiel held a hand out over the man's stomach, and a white light emanated from his hand. He pressed on Orderly's stomach and the man gasped and squirmed in pain. Castiel stood up and the once wounded man lifted his shirt. Blood remained on his hands and stomach, but his wound was healed.

"How did you..." The man trails off.

"Guy eats his Wheaties," Dean bent down to the man. "Sam, come on."

"What did you..." the Orderly said again.

"Get up." Dean and Sam lifted the guy and pushed him into a chair. "Come on, sit down."

"Wait a second! What did you just do to me?" The man was frightened but it was understandable.

Madisen rolled her eyes and stepped forward, snapping her fingers in his face. "Hey, hey, hey! Listen to me. Where is Fred Jones?"

The Orderly's gaze snapped to hers. "I - he - he took him."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Dr. Mahoney. That guy's evil, man, okay? He's using Mr. Jones."

This time Sam stepped in. "How?"

"Look, all Fred does is watch cartoons, but he is magic, okay?" The man explained. "A few weeks ago, I - I slammed my foot in his door. I smashed it flat - and I mean flat. And then when I shook the thing, it popped back up, like something out of a cartoon or whatever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know," Madisen replied. "Anything else?"

"So I told Dr. Mahoney, and then he started doing experiments. Just - we just wanted to see what he could do."

"What about the robberies?" asked Sam.

"Oh, Mahoney's been skimming off Sunset Fields for years. A lot of those folks - they got stuff stashed away, like, off the books. So Mahoney would track down the loot, and then we would take Fred for a drive."

"Right, and use his bubble of weird to rip people off. How did you end up gut-shot?" She asked.

"Mahoney - after - after he anviled that guard, he started freaking out, and then - then you showed up, and then the cake blew in the day room, and then he lost it," he explained quickly.

"What does that mean, 'he lost it'?"

"I mean he's on his way back to the bank right now for one last score. Doc's blowing town. I mean, he said that Fred was a loose end. He was gonna kill him. And then, I - I like Fred, so I said that if he hurt the guy, I'd go to the cops. And I didn't know that he had a gun."

Dean sighed, "Okay."

The hunters and ex-angel left soon afterwards. Madisen looked around and tossed the bloody man a rag. "Clean yourself up. And next time, when you see something like this, don't tell your boss!"

Now Madisen too was out the door and after the hunters. The rumbling of an Impala was heard driving off and she rushed down the stairs only to find them down the road. She bolted to her truck and got in. Realising only too late her keys were gone. Her hands slammed on the steering wheel.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed loudly.

She got out of the Dodge and took off after the thief who had dared to take her truck keys. That damn Winchester would pay for this. Whichever one did it. Because she knew that revenge was a dish best served cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that everything up to chapter 5, was written 2 years ago...


	3. Angels...

Some minutes later Madisen arrived at the bank gasping for breath. Her lungs burned and heaved trying to get oxygen back into her system. She reached a hand out to a wall to support herself but it went straight through. She stumbled back in surprise and the big black circle on the bricks finally caught her attention.

Hesitantly walking forward, she passed through the black void and into a strange scene. Dean pointing a gun at Dr. Mahoney with a red and yellow flag hanging out of the gun reading ' _BANG_ '. Only then did she notice the smaller black holes in what she could guess was the vault. Each one on a box containing valuables or money.

She watched as Dr. Mahoney paused and turned, his eyes just catching on her. "Welcome to the fun house," he grinned, running out of the vault.

Dean followed him and she went after Dean. He tackled Dr. Mahoney and everything froze with Dean in mid-air, his hands on Dr. Mahoney's shoulders. Madisen wasn't frozen and was baffled as words appeared next to the men. Even she got a label which she looked curiously down upon. She just hoped no one noticed hers.

_DEAN WINCHESTER_  
_(HUNTERUS HEROICUS)_

_DR. MAHONEY_  
_(GROTESQUES VILLAINUS)_

_MADISEN HAWKINS_  
_(SKINUS-WALKERUS)_

Dean and Dr. Mahoney crashed to the ground and Madisen stared, amazed at what just happened. They got up and Dr. Mahoney produced a large frying pan from his jacket. He hit Dean across the face with it three times, then pressed it into Dean's face. Dean yelled as the image of his face appeared in the frying pan. Dr. Mahoney lowered the frying pan. Dean looked dazed. She could hear a cuckoo noise, a falling noise and chirping birds as Dean fell to the ground.

Dr. Mahoney turned to Madisen as she pulled a large hammer from her coat. Although she don't know where it came from, she was glad she had it. Madisen raised the hammer and swung. She missed but she hit the pan away from him. Dr. Mahoney in turn somehow gained a chainsaw and cut her mallet in half as she swung again. He went to throw it at her but she ducked and kicked him, sending him back a few feet.

Dr. Mahoney stares at Madisen and Dean, "Give up! I've been dealing with this crazy for months! And you idiots bring guns and hammers to a gag fight."

"Yeah, well, I did bring this," Dean breathed. He held up a can of black spray paint. "And ' _X_ ' marks the spot."

Dr. Mahoney looked down and saw that he was indeed standing over an ' _X_ ' marked on the floor. They all looked up and heard the loud whistle of something falling. Dr. Mahoney got out of the way before a large anvil hit the ' _X_ '.

Madisen launched herself at Dr. Mahoney and punched him, and green and yellow ' _POW_ ' appearing behind her. Dr. Mahoney turned and kicked her into a desk, her head hitting something hard. A ' _WHAM_ ' appeared as it happened. She slid down to the floor, too dizzy to even see or think straight. Still she stood and glared at the man. No one gets a hit like that on her.

Dean got up off the floor. Dr. Mahoney grabbed the bag and ran for a large black circle on the wall that neither Dean nor Madisen had noticed. He yelled as he ran into the wall and fell to the ground. How's it feel?

"Looks like somebody turned off the boob tube," Dean grinned.

"Good," Dr. Mahoney pulled out a gun and cocked it, aiming at Dean. "Means I can use this."

"No!" a new voice yelled. Fred, Sam and Castiel were now standing in the bank. Fred was pointing at Dr. Mahoney, "You are never going to hurt anyone again!"

Fred put emphasis on each word and still pointed. Dr. Mahoney gasped and the arm with which was holding the gun began to shake. Against his will, he pointed the gun at his own head and fired. Sam and Dean flinched, Castiel and Madisen remained passive. Not that she could do anything with her what she would now call a headache-turned-concussion.

"Now that's all, folks," she commented, going to stand by the hunters and angel.

The police arrived there around ten minutes after everything. Of course they had a lot of questions but Madisen let Sam and Dean handle it. She was more concerned about Fred. He had just killed someone, he mustn't be doing  _that_  well. Then Castiel did that thing and he blocked Fred's mind, or something.

"Uh ma'am you need to stay," said a first responder. He had her sitting in the ambulance wearing a shock blanket. No matter how many times she took it off, the man put it back on. Damn shock blanket. She ignored the man and walked over to Dean who had just finished with a police officer.

"What was the excuse?" She questioned.

"Mahoney kidnapped Fred, we tried to stop him and he shot himself," Dean answered simply.

"And they'll never know how close they got to the truth," Sam commented.

"Yeah who stole my car keys?"

"That would be me sweat heart," Dean winked. He barely had enough time to say those words before Madisen backhanded him. Sam stood stunned and Dean stumbled back a few steps. "What the hell?" Dean barked.

"Don't  _ever_  touch my car," she hissed, putting emphasis on 'ever'.

Sam looked between the two of them, slightly nervous of what might happen. If someone touched Dean's car there would be Hell to pay. But he had no idea what would happen if someone did anything to her car, much less what she was capable of. Dean glared daggers at the woman and she glared right back.

Castiel suddenly appeared. "I think they will want to know how we got in the bank," he said, breaking Dean and Madisen's gazes to look at him.

"Well," she said walking towards the Impala. "I think it's time to go boys."

"Woah woah woah. Where do you think you're going?" Dean stepped in front of her.

"I'm catching a ride back."

"And who says you can ride in my baby?"

"Says the one who got her keys stolen and needs a ride back before she hits you again."

"Okay, okay, let's just, go," Sam interjected.

Sam and Dean walked to the Impala, Dean mumbling something about girls and hitting. Madisen went to follow them but Castiel grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. He turned her towards him, narrowed his eyes and followed the humans. It was a silent warning of, 'Do not harm them or I will kill you.' Stupid angels.

They returned to the hotel shortly after. Dean, giving Madisen her keys and glaring at her. In response she stuck out her tongue, glared back and went to her room. As soon as she closed the door a shooting pain went through her, she screamed and collapsed.

* * *

The Winchester brothers and the fallen angel went into their room. Dean began talking to himself about how a girl could ever slap that hard, despite having met Jo. Sam only sat on the bed with no interest in what Dean was saying. Castiel as always was just standing, doing nothing but half listening to Dean's rant. A scream had Sam and Dean on their feet.

"Madisen," Sam rushed out the door and into the one next to his. Dean and Castiel were right on his heels.

The doorway was slightly ajar when the trio burst in, worried at the sight before them. Their fellow hunter was on the ground writhing in pain. It looked as if she was having a spaz-attack. She suddenly stopped. Sam knelt down next to her and so did Dean. Castiel stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed in confusion and curiosity. He was confused as to why this skinwalker was in pain, but curious as to what was causing it.

"What the hell?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

Dean went to try and wake her but Castiel stopped him. "Dean, wait," he said, walking towards the woman on the floor.

He took Sam's place and kneeled down to her side, placing two fingers on her forehead. The woman's movements immediately stilled. Although her face still showed pain she was as still as a rock. Dean put his arms around her legs and back before carrying her to the bed across the room. He set her down gently and looked to his brother and friend.

"What the hell, Cas?" He repeated.

"I have no idea," came his response. Only the angel want looking at Dean, he was looking at Madisen with curiosity. "I will need to talk to her when she wakes up."

Castiel immediately disappeared with a flutter of wings. Sam and Dean were confused as to why the angel had left so quickly but they stared at the hunter in front of them, Sam coming to stand next to Dean. Both wondered what had happened. Sam's best guess was just short of a monster hurting her and booking it right after. But what could be there waiting for them and leave straight after besides a demon or angel? He hadn't had a clue. Dean didn't even bother thinking about it. He just knew the woman was suddenly on the floor in pain.

"Hey Dean -" Sam began.

"Hey why don't you stay here while I look for Cas?" Dean interrupted.

Sam went to object but Dean was already out the door. He sighed at his brother and went to sit at the table. His mind began to wander at the scenarios the might have happened. One of them even being demonic possession but there was no trace of sulfur, not even the smell. Sam dozed and eventually fell asleep around 1 a.m..

* * *

Madisen's thoughts were jumbled and her mind ached in pain, and it was drowsy, barely picking up anything she could hear. Her body had stopped hurting but it felt like it had gone numb. She could only imagine the state she was in. And she knew what happened. When someone like her doesn't shift in a long time, their bodies attack them so as to make them shift. It would look like a seizure, and feel like being tazed and being boiled alive at the same time. It could potentially kill a skinwalker given enough time and the strength of the person.

But after a year of not shifting for Madisen, she was surprised she hadn't died any sooner. See, most skinwalkers are forced to shift around eight or nine months. But to last four or five months longer, it must've been a record of some sort. A twisted record in a way. Madisen's mind once again jumbled as she came back to coherence. She could hear two, maybe three voices talking over her. Of course they were blurred but they sounded familiar.

"I still think we should take her to the hospital," said one voice. It was obviously male, slightly gruff and the man couldn't have been older than thirty-four or thirty-five.

"And say what? 'Hey our hunter buddy just had some sort of seizure and we need you to check her out so she can get back to killing ghosts'?" said a second voice. It too was male, but his voice was slightly smoother and he sounded younger than the first.

"I don't know! We'll have to think of something!" said the first man.

Wait, she knew those voices. Who were they again? Sawyer and Jean? Slappy and Seam? No, wait. Sam and Dean. That was it! Sam and Dean where their names. And she had met them on a hunt, which they just finished. Then she blacked out after entering her room. A groan escaped her lips.

"Wait, dude, I think she's waking up." That must've been Dean.

There was a shuffling noise and two sets of steps came towards her. A weight came down next to her side, as if someone was sitting next to her.

"Hey, can you hear me? Say something if you can hear me." It was Sam. Maybe, she thought.

There was a moment before she replied. "Ow," she said.

She took in a breath and tried to open her eyes. It worked, but not without difficulty. Her vision was blurred and she immediately shut her eyes at the assaulting light. She slowly opened them again and adjusted to the brightness of the room. Two faces appeared in her vision and they of course belonged to the Winchester brothers.

Madisen sat up and looked at the two men standing next to her. Sam was the one sitting on her right. She took in another breath and swallowed. Her throat was dry and Madisen immediately began coughing. Dean reached over and handed her a glass of water which she downed easily.

She cleared her throat and looked at the boys. "How long was I out?" Her voice was still hoarse.

"Almost eleven hours, and it's nine in the morning now," answered Sam.

She nodded, "What happened?"

Dean pulled up a chair on her left and Sam stayed on her right. Dean began, "Well we heard you scream around ten last night and when we come in you looked like you were having a seizure." Dean gave her a suspicious look. "Any idea why?"

"Well I've only gotten twelve hours of sleep in three weeks," Madisen quickly lied. "Not counting the ten I just got." It's wasn't a complete lie.

Sam gave a small sympathetic look, as if he understood. "Why?"

She gave a small shrug, going with her lie. "Just the dreams I get."

"What dreams?" Dean pushed on.

Madisen rolled her eyes. "The kind that usually keeps people up, Dean. Nightmares."

"Any other reasons?"

"No."

"There must be something. Give me a good reason besides nightmares."

"Dean," Sam warned. "She has nightmares, that's enough."

A flutter of wings alerted the three hunters of the angel that had appeared. All heads snapped towards the sound.

"You're awake, good," Casiel said. "I need to speak with you." Casiel wasted no time in crossing the room, grabbing Madisen's arm, and disappearing with another flutter of wings.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled into nothing.

"Just wait till he gets back," Sam waved his arm dismissively.

Madisen groaned as she was dropped on her arse and onto the grass now beneath her. Castiel stood above her looking around at the field around them. She forced herself onto her legs and glared at the angel before her.

"What happened?" Castiel asked before she could ask her questions.

Madisen raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter to you?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't. But I want to know why a skinwalker would suddenly drop to the ground."

"Why so you can know more weaknesses of ours?" She snapped back. Castiel only narrowed his eyes further. Madisen gave an evil grin. "You don't know. Angels, the all supreme beings, can't even figure out a skinwalker," she taunted. "Oh this is fantastic!"

"Enough!" Castiel's voice boomed.

Madisen immediately stopped her prancing around him. "And why would I do that?" She circled him once more and stood in front of the angel. "What will happen if I don't?"

Castiel's head tilted and he looked down at her. "I will torture you myself. And believe me, I will not take 'no' for answer."

Madisen turned and slowly walked a few steps. "You know I'm no expert, but I don't think skinwalkers end up in heaven when killed." She went to look back when suddenly Castiel was in front of her, holding his angel blade to her neck.

"Tell me," Castiel said.

"Fine," she growled out. "If we don't shift in a long while it would kill us. Usually between eight and nine months. I'm lucky I even lasted a year."

Castiel put his blade down and took a step back. Madisen took the opportunity to take a long breath and glare at the angel.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know," she glared.

"Why?" Castiel pressed harder

"I don't know!" She yelled back. "Ask the person who created us! Or at least the Alpha, but last I heard, he's dead!"

"Alpha? You mean the first skinwalker?"

"Yes you fucking twit!"

Castiel was silent as he stared at her. Madisen would have been lying if she said she wasn't a little concerned. The skinwalker stood for a few moments before waving her hand in front of the angels face. Castiel's gaze focused and he looked at her questionably.

"Why are you waving your hand in my face?" He asked.

"Well you were kind of out of it. Your mind get lost or something?"

Castiel turned from her and looked around the clearing again. "Or something," the angel responded.

Madisen stood for another moment before asking, "So can we get back to the motel?"

Just as soon as the words left her mouth the two were back in her room. Sam and Dean had jumped a little when they appeared but they weren't really bothered. Madisen however was once again on the ground taking deep breaths. Her thoughts were screaming for her to never do that again.

Dean appeared in her field of vision grinning down at her. "Knocks the wind outta you, huh?"

She gave a half-hearted glare back at him and held her arm out. "Yeah. Now help me up."

Dean grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet. He gave her a slap on the back and went back to the table where he was sitting.

"So where did you go?" Sam asked, sitting up from the bed she had woken up from.

"Some field," she shrugged.

"What did you two talk about?" Dean asked after swallowing something. Pie was what her nose told her.

"I was asking her if she wanted to come with us," Castiel hastily said.

"And why not do that here?" Sam questioned.

"And why would we let her come with us?" Dean added.

Castiel went to speak but Madisen cut in. "Oh I told him no," she said. "I usually work alone and I'm sure you guys wouldn't need me, much less want me around."

Sam looked at her, "Why wouldn't we need you?"

"Well you've done good so far and no offense to your brother over there," she gave a pointed look at Dean, "he'd probably only want me around for one reason."

Dean looked like he was about to object but decided against it and quickly ate another bite of his pie. Sam made a face yet agreed with her.

"We're going to go check up on Fred? You coming Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't see why I wouldn't Dean," Castiel replied.

"You coming?"

It was directed towards Madisen. "Ah, no. I think I'll just leave before you guys get back."

Dean shrugged and finished his pie, tossing the plate into the trash can. Sam got up and followed Dean from the room. Castiel stayed behind at looked at Madisen.

"Why didn't you tell them what we talked about?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell them what I was when you found out?" She countered. Castiel was silent. "You, won't tell them, will you?"

"No." His reaction was immediate.

Madisen hesitated. This might have hurt her pride a little. "Thank you." Yep, that hurt. It was unnatural for her to thank someone, much less an angel.

Castiel stood there awkwardly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Madisen listened to the sound of Dean's car leaving before she began packing her things. She turned in her key and left town, hoping not to meet another hunter again.


	4. You Again?

Time progressed and Madisen never forgot her encounter with the Winchester boys and Castiel. She often found herself looking behind her for any sign of the three coming after her. Call it paranoia or don't, she found it was a safe way to live. Especially if you were in the business she was. Caution and paranoia always seemed to come hand-in-hand with one another. But it always kept her instincts and senses on red alert. Today was, however, one of the uncommon days she thought it possible to relax. Well as much as she could anyway.

Madisen went to lay down on her motel bed when her computer went ' _ding!_ ' She groaned and rolled off the bed, stomping towards her computer in frustration. Said computer was set up to alert her of any possible cases. The thing that bothered her was that she had  _just_  finished a hunt the night before. Usually she never got a day off and then the one day she was exhausted and seconds from dropping practically dead to the world,  _wham!_ Another possible case!

Madisen opened the laptop and glared at the article before her. As far as she could tell, there were missing persons and cattle mutilations. A missing couple and a local girl from where the article came from. Possibly a vampire. She quickly glanced at location and groaned. Colorado? She was in Montana! That was at least a 30 hour drive!

Madisen snapped the laptop shut and stood, stretching herself before dragging her feet to the bed. The only thing on her mind; sleep. And lots of it. She'd check on whatever it was in the morning. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. For once she didn't dream of being hunted down like the monster she was. But she didn't dream, no. Madisen hadn't dreamt a single dream in years. Not unless you counted the nightmares that plagued her.

* * *

  _It'd been long ago this night. Years, even. She was 12 years old and on her own. This was only two years before she had joined her pack. Madisen was wandering around the town she'd been staying at. A small place in Idaho. She was living at an orphanage, not that she had anywhere else to go. But the city was so small that there would be only five children tops in the orphanage, including her. Most of the time she spent outdoors and away from all of the other children so as to explore in her other form. Madisen did it quite often and she was never found out. Or, so she thought._

_The head mistress, Ms. Wellington, followed her one day, curious as to where Madisen wandered off to during the day hours. As soon as Ms. Wellington saw her the older woman ran off to the police. Babbling on about unholy, shape shifting children and unnatural occurrences. No one could ever prove her right and all thought the woman was crazy. All but John Winchester as fate would have it. Even at 12 years old Madisen knew the dangers of hunters. So she ran. And John Winchester tracked her until he caught up. That was this night._

_"P-please don't hurt me," Madisen pleaded._

_The man had her cornered in a barn just off the side of a farmers house. The inside of the barn was stocked with hay and hay bales. There was a tractor and saddles and crop equipment. Then there were two horses standing in their stalls, watching what was happening. John was standing above the cowering, young, skinwalker, a gun with silver bullets was aimed at her chest and the man carried a knife strapped to his side._

_"Not going to happen, monster," the father Winchester snapped._

_"W-who are you?"_

_"Why does it matter?"_

_"So I know who killed me," the girl squeaked._

_"John Winchester."_

_Winchester. She knew that name. But from where? Suddenly it hit her and her eyes grew wider with horror. That man was one of the most well known monster hunters. And he was going to kill her. She'd never get out of this one alive. And w_ _hen John went to pull the trigger, a horse reared back on it's hind legs and neighed loudly, gaining the mans attention. Madisen took the small chance she had, and kicked her legs out at John's as hard as she could. John gasped in pain and dropped his gun, momentarily forgetting about it._ _Madisen ran for the gun, grabbed it, and booked it towards the door. It was locked. She was stuck in here. John however, recovered quickly, grabbed his knife and ran towards the girl._

_"Hey!"_

_Madisen turned around and raised the gun at John who stopped only feet from her._

_"Put that down girl," John growled, hiding his knife behind his back._

_"Hell no!"_

_John raised an eyebrow. Madisen glanced around and spotted an open window in the second floor of the barn. John followed her gaze._

_"You won't make it past me."_

_Without warning Madisen changed her aim from John's heart to his shoulder. She fired at the same time the man lunged at her. His knife cut her from her elbow to her shoulder and Madisen screamed in pain and ran towards the ladder going towards the second floor and it's window._

_John was shot in his shoulder and the man yelled out, his eyes blurring slightly from pain. He went to go at the skinwalker again but found her gone and running up the steps. John looked for his gun and found it discarded on the floor below him. He quickly grabbed it, aimed at Madisen, and fired._

_Madisen however, was already out the window, landing in a hay stack that conveniently was below her window. She landed on it and groaned as some of the ends of the hay stuck into her arm wound. Knowing she still had danger behind her, Madisen got up despite her bodies protest and and towards the edge of the woods that now lay in front of her. More shots rang out into the night and bullets whizzed past her, one of them grazing her ear. She heard John let out a scream of rage but by then she had entered the forest._

_Madisen ran and ran and ran until she collapsed sore, exhausted, hungry and dizzy from blood loss. Madisen never knew how she ended up at a pound, in her dog form, with her arm stitched up. She stayed at the place for a while until she was healthy enough to be adopted. Then it was her time to escape and leave the place. And Madisen never knew that the day after she left, a man came in with his two sons, saying that he wanted to adopt a German Shepherd._

* * *

Madisen sat up straight in her bed. A scream came from her lips as her nightmare had finally ended. She drew in a shuddering breath as she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart and quickened breathing. Madisen reached over and clicked on the light of her lamp sitting on the stand. She placed a hand on her heart and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"It was just a dream," she told herself over and over. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

Except she knew it wasn't. Dreams of her past more than always turned out this way. Times of when she got scars, and not just physical ones. People she knew turning on her, facing her and doing things to her. Things that had already happened and some that she blamed on how well she really knew those people.

Madisen sighed. She knew that there was no point in going back to bed. Not that she could at any rate. Glancing at the clock she saw she had gained six hours of sleep. That's the most she had gotten in one night in a long time. Still, she readied herself, and climbed out of bed. It was time to go.

Madisen's long drive took as long as she had guessed the minutes before that nightmare days ago. Sure, not the entire 30 hours, giving in to the fact that she had only stopped three times for food and bathroom breaks. This case was one of her strangest yet. But she found this town particularly strange. For one thing, the  _name_.

"Dinosaur? What kind of a town was named  _Dinosaur_?"

But one other thing that she found strange, was that the town had no past. Well it did, but not much of one. Aside from the missing persons and cattle mutilations there was nothing. Some of the history was in its National Monument, how it was named Dinosaur, and that it was in a  _Dark Avenger_ comic book as the home of one of the heroes. That was all she could find and it sort of unnerved her. What kind of town doesn't have history? One that kept secrets that's what.

The town itself wasn't as rundown as one would think. In fact, it was just, dry. But not so dry that nothing would ever grow. Well, the town wasn't dry, just the area around it. It was sort of in the middle of nowhere. The closest places to it was a city almost hour away to the West in Utah, or half an hour East to another town, near the Blue Mountains. The population wasn't too big but it was small enough that Madisen was sure everyone knew everyone and gossip was spread easily enough.

If you came in town from the East, from Utah, you would notice a large dinosaur sitting in front of a park. Across from the park, and next to it as well, were two different convenient stores. There was a post office following after the store across from the park. There was a pterodactyl sitting atop the roof of the small building. Then there was an ice cram shop, and then strangely enough a liquor store. She only found it strange that the two buildings were next to each other. The rest of the town consisted of houses, a library, and a shut down school atop a hill.

Her first stop inside the town was at the Main Hall, seeing as she couldn't find the police station. Actually, it seemed as though this town didn't even  _have_ one. The one good thing she could think of coming from the small town would have to be the fact that she wouldn't, or couldn't, get lost. The officer there gave her the file and directed her towards the nearest motel.

The room she had was somewhat nice. White walls, two beds, a stand with a lamp between the beds, a remote to the tv sitting across the room from the beds. A bathroom was just off to the side of the second bed away from the door. There was a window next to said door, and a two person table sitting just under the window. It was a little better than what she was used to. A little.

Madisen threw her bag onto the second bed and sat down at the table next to the window. The file read that the couple that went missing were from the town half an hour away. Rangely, she remembered. The man, mid thirties, had black hair and brown eyes. He was tall in stature and the only defining thing the man had on him was a tattoo above his left eye. The woman, mid to late twenties, had auburn hair, and brown eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than her husband. She had no defining marks that a person could identify her with had she  _actually_ gone missing. Turns out the couple were camping up behind the school in this town before their camp was found abandoned by a couple of teens riding around on four-wheelers.

Madisen turned to the girl that had gone missing. Seventeen years of age, blonde hair, and light blue eyes that almost looked silver had Madisen not looked at them closely. According to the girls parents, she was in her room when they checked on her, but in the morning, she was gone. No sign of break in or anything messed up in the room. The girls brother, who was in the room next to her, reported that he didn't hear anything. But the thing was, that was the family that had the cattle mutilations. Who doesn't hear something like that?

Madisen went to go question the family of the missing girl and cattle but glanced at the clock sitting on the stand next to the lamp. It was already ten thirty. She had gotten in late, it was dinner time, and she hadn't slept in almost three days, she reasoned. Yes, she could wait until tomorrow. That being said, Madisen grabbed her motel key and stuffed a gun in the back of her pants. She noted that it was dark out. She went to the end of the driveway and turned left also noticing a bar just down the street in the opposite direction she was going. Charming, she thought. No town was complete without a bar.

Madisen continued on her way and went to the store just across from the park. It was a Loaf 'n Jug. She immediately grabbed a bag of chips, cookie, and drink. The woman at the counter rang up the items and Madisen went to pay but noticed a  _MISSING_ paper taped to the register. It was of the girl she had just read up on.

"Terrible, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The missing girl," said the old woman behind the counter. "I had seen her come in here many times. Her and some of her friends."

Madisen nodded. "I'm here to investigate her disappearance."

"Oh! You're a police man?" The old woman asked surprised.

Madisen held up her fake FBI badge. "FBI, actually."

The old woman nodded and smiled grimly. "I hope you find that girl. I'm sure her family misses her very much."

Madisen nodded, payed for the items, and left. She made quick work of the walk back to the motel. Common sense or no, something told her that walking around at night with a monster on the loose wasn't such a great idea. Madisen ate her dinner and then focused on cleaning her weapons. First it was one of her shotguns, then a machete, the pistol that was once tucked away with her, a knife, and then an angel blade. By some chance of luck she found it on the body of a dead angel. Whoever or whatever killed the angel left it behind. She didn't complain. She just didn't want to stick around to find out what the cause was.

Satisfied with her cleaning work, Madisen packed her stuff back up. All but the silver knife. She stuffed that under her pillow. Madisen took a long time to fall asleep. Not exactly a fan of wanting to visit that damned memory again. Nor any memory for that matter. Of course, she couldn't avoid sleep indefinitely. No matter how much she wanted to.

The next morning Madisen was awoke with a crick in her neck. She had to shake her head back and forth and flop it side to side quickly before she felt the satisfying  _'pop!'_  Her first thought that morning had to do with coffee. Well, technically her first thought was to get the crick from her neck. But her third thought was that of a shower. It was a tough decision. Coffee, or a shower. She chose shower first, coffee later.

It was very early in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Well, Madisen got her four to six hours. One thing that she benifitted from being a skinwalker, she could smell herself, and things somewhat far away. And did she smell  _amazing_. Note the sarcasm. So Madisen showered. As soon as she got out she realised a problem. She left her clothes on the bed outside of the bathroom, and she had left the shades open slightly. Madisen growled and pulled a towel around herself before stepping into the dark room. The was a small amount of sunlight streaming in. She must've been in there for a while.

She hurriedly picked up her bag and shuffled through it. Madisen went to grab her clothes but a soft  _'click'_ sounded behind her. She wouldn't have noticed it had she not had her great hearing. It was the sound of a gun being cocked. And it was right behind her. She pretended not to notice and pretended to look as if she was grabbing her clothes before her hand enclosed itself around her pistol she had sitting in the bag.

As quick as lightning Madisen turned around, punched the intruder in the face, and kicked the gun from his hands. Before the man could react she swept her legs out from under him. She placed a foot on the man's chest, pressing in slightly so as to hold him. Then, she reached behind her and turned the lights.

* * *

**Hello guys!** **Here's** **another chapter I hope you enjoy!**

 **Fun fact: Dinosaur, Colorado is in fact a real place. I stumbled upon it looking around on** **Facebook** **and it seemed interesting. Anything I found I had to** **Google** **or Wiki. Seems like a nice place. You guys should look it up as well.**


	5. That Escalated Quickly

"Sam? What the hell!" Madisen screamed.

Sam Winchester didn't get a chance to answer as Dean barged into the room, gun raised. He saw Madisen and her gun to his brother, who was still laying on the ground beneath Madisen, before aiming his own gun at her. Madisen turned hers towards Dean in retaliation, ready to strike at a seconds notice.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sam put his hands up, standing up between his brother and the half-naked woman they knew. "Dean, I think we have the wrong room."

"Oh you think?" Madisen rolled her eyes and tossed her gun on the bed it came from. She folded her arms over her chest and a scowl crossing her face. "Don't you two ever  _knock_?"

"Sorry the woman at the counter must've given us the wrong room number." Sam put his hands down and glanced at his brother, noticing Dean had his own gun down and tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

Dean mirrored Madisen and crossed his own arms. He fixed his brother and Madisen a hard glare and copied the woman.

"Oh you think?"

Dean went to say something more before noticing that Madisen was standing in the center of the room, naked, in nothing but a towel. With that momentarily distracting him Sam butted in.

"Look," Sam said. "We'll just get out of your hair, and find our correct room. Okay?"

Madisen gave a sigh and nodded. She removed her hands from her chest and settled them on her waist. Madisen went to say something before noticing exactly why Dean was so quiet. She was naked underneath the towel and with the door open behind Dean, it was getting a bit drafty. Sam seemed to notice it too and immediately started blushing.

"Dean?" Madisen growled.

"Yeah?"

"Get the hell out of here before I pump your ass so full of lead not even Superman could see through it."

Dean took the hint and quickly left the room, Sam hot on his heels. At least Sam had the notion to close the door behind him. Just outside the door Dean looked at the card key he was given.

"We need the one across the lot," he said.

Sam nodded and the two left Madisen's door. As soon as they got to their correct room, Sam was stopped before he could go in.

"So," Dean grinned.

"So what?"

"You got your ass kicked by a girl in a towel huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Saw her standing over you. See anything nice?"

"Dude!" Sam yelled at his brother.

Dean gave an innocent face. "What?"

In her own room Madisen rolled her eyes and dressed quickly. She headed out and saw the boys going into their room. It was just across the parking lot to hers. She went over and entered without so much as a knock or hello. Madisen just simply went in and frowned at the two men, mostly at Dean. The men of whom became unsettled at her glare and the long silence. Sam went to speak but was cut off by Dean.

"Hey Hawkins. Mind not glaring at us and actually talk?"

Madisen didn't say a word, only narrowed her eyes at Dean. If glares could kill, he'd be five feet under ten times over.

Sam cleared his throat. "Um, Madisen?"

"Yes Sam?" Madisen pursed her lips and gave a tight smile.

"Sorry about this morning."

"Thank you."

The moment was silent and tense. Neither party knew what to say or how to initiate a conversation. Madisen was shakey and livid from the two men coming in her room, fighting with Sam, Dean aiming his gun at her, and them almost seeing her naked. She's not sure which made her shakey or mad. Sam was wondering how to start talking without fumbling for words. Dean nervous to see if Madisen was going to slap him upside the head so hard he'd feel it next week.

Sam sighed before beginning. "Okay it's obvious no one here wants to speak so I will." He turned to Madisen. "Are you here for the cattle mutilations and missing persons?" When he received a small nod he continued. "So are we. Can you show us what you have so far?"

Madisen gave a glance at Sam before pushing herself from the door she was leaned on. She held up a folder both brothers had just barely noticed she had. She handed it to Dean before she recounted what she found out the night before. All the way from the descriptions of the missing to the history, or lack thereof, the town and it's time in Marvel Universe. Dean of whom, when he found this out, gave a not so subtle 'awesome' before looking back at the case file he was given.

"That's basically all I got before going to bed and the two of you showing up."

"Well isn't that just great," Dean snarked from his bed. "This town has basically no history, so we can't tell if anything here has to do with witches or demons."

"Dean it's not a witch or demon," Sam said, looking up from his computer. Madisen nodded her head in agreement. "It's a werewolf."

"What?" Confusion was evident on her face. "I thought it was a vampire."

"Shows what you know," Dean scoffed.

"You thought it was a witch or demon. At least I hit closer to the mark."

"Okay, you know what?"

Dean went to stand up and Madisen began to walk closer to Dean. Sam however had other ideas.

"Hey, guys! Stay on track. Bodies weren't found drained of blood, not a vampire." Dean smirked at Madisen as if to say, 'ha!' "However there are no freak lightning storms or strange deaths." Madisen stuck her tongue out at Dean in the most mocking way she thought possible. "So with people going missing and the cattle mutilations it would have to be a werewolf."

"Great," Madisen rolled her eyes. "As if I didn't get enough scars from that species."

"Well let's go." Dean reached under his bed and grabbed his own bag. He checked his own gun to make sure he and Sam had silver bullets. He went to walk towards the door.

"Wait. There's still something I don't get."

Sam sat up straight in his chair and Dean turned towards Madisen. They both gave her their attention.

"Werewolves bite their victims, and sometimes leave them to the authorities to find, only to come back when the person has turned. They almost never, take them with. Especially not two people at the same time. So why would this werewolf do so? Don't you find that kinda strange?"

Dean gave a small shrug of his shoulders but didn't say anything. He probably wouldn't have noticed the details had Madisen not pointed it out to them.

"Well, sure it's strange but as you said, 'almost never'. That implies that a werewolf has done it before." Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Besides, we all deal with strange every day. So what if a werewolf decided to drag his victims off early?"

Madisen nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right." The silence that fell wasn't tense but it wasn't close to being comfortable either. She glanced at the clock sitting between Sam and Dean's beds. "It's only noon."

"Yeah?"

"We can't hunt a werewolf in the middle of the day."

"Then what else do we do?"

Madisen sighed and turned to Dean. "Not go to the bar is one thing. We could go interview the families of the missing persons."

"Why?"

"Well for one we have no idea who the werewolf is. For two we have no idea how to find it."

Dean went to reply but stopped. She was right. Not that he would ever admit that aloud. Ever.

Sam cleared his throat. "Right. So let's go interview them families."

"I call dibs on the one with the cattle mutilations," Dean called, heading into the bathroom.

"Not unless I get there first!" Madisen called back. She received no reply besides the sound of the shower turning on. She glanced over at Sam who shrugged. "Alright I guess I have the people from the next town over. We'll meet back over here around four?" In all honesty she just wanted to get this case over and done with so she could leave this town and the Winchesters behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see you then."

Madisen nodded and left.

But before she closed the door she looked back in at Sam. "Oh and Sam?" The man looked up at her and she grinned. "You should really work out harder. I mean, you did get your ass handed to you by a girl in a towel."

Madisen left before Sam could say any kind of retort. She already had on the suit she used for interviewing people as FBI. With that, Madisen hopped in her truck and started down the road towards Rangely.

* * *

Three figures burst into the room, two holding up one of the figures in the middle. They sat him down on one of the beds, the two almost panicking when they switched on the light. The three were practically covered in blood, the third figure more that the other two.

The first figure, who now could be seen as Madisen, rushed forward with a bag in her hand. Sam was kneeling next to his brother, trying to keep the wounds from bleeding even more than they already had. Dean was the one on the bed. A large gash spread across his torso and a bullet was lodged deep within his shoulder. He kept mumbling things like 'I'm fine' and continued to try and sit up, only to have both his brother and Madisen push him back down.

"Sam! I need you to hold Dean still real quick!" Madisen urged the large man next to her. She kneeled on the bed and looked down on the man in pain. "I'm sorry Dean but this is really going to hurt."

If Dean had heard her at all he didn't acknowledge it.

"It's small, you won't feel a thing," Sam assured.

 "You're definitely going to feel it," Madisen said.

Sam nodded his head and signaled that he could hold Dean. Hesitantly, Madisen grabbed the special scissors she had stolen from a hospital and dug them into the bullet wound. Dean let out a strangled cry and almost lurched off the bed but Sam held him down.

"Jesus!" Madisen cried, almost being knocked away from the man. "Fine, the hard way."

She shoved Dean's shoulder down. With his cry of pain she grabbed a rag from the desk next to her and shoved it in his mouth. If someone had been near then they would've heard his shout. Sam gave a glare at the woman as a silent question of why it was necessary to gag his brother but he didn't comment. Madisen readjusted her hold on the medical scissors and put some of her body weight just above the gash on his torso so as to help keep the man still. She reached in the bullet wound as carefully as she could and, without too much difficulty now that the hunter below her wasn't thrashing as much, pulled out the bullet. As soon as the thing was out of his body Dean stopped moving. And if it weren't for her superior hearing she would've declared him dead. That and the fact that as soon as she did so Dean came back into the waking world after his split second unconscious state.

Sam sighed in relief at seeing his brother open his eyes. But that was the least of their problems. Dean still had the gash on his torso. Madisen grabbed the needle and thread from the same bag she had pulled the scissors from and stepped towards Dean. Sam stopped her and held out his hand, he wanted to do it. She handed the needle and thread over to the man easily. She wasn't bad with a needle it's just she could be way better. And it was obvious Sam had more experience with it so he would do a much better job sewing up Dean.

Dean however had other ideas. He went to sit up but immediately floored by the pain he was only now beginning to feel in his stomach. Both Madisen and Sam saw this and went by his side. Sam stood over Dean's wound and began to sew it up while Madisen pulled up a chair and sat next to Dean where he could see her face. And Dean, being the cocky son of a bitch he was (in Madisen's opinion), grinned at her.

"Ouch."

"Don't you 'ouch' me Dean. I have half a mind to drag your ass back there and let the monster have round two."

Dean went to get up once again to see where his brother was, not knowing he was sewing up his torso, but Madisen quickly grabbed him and pushed on his arm till he was laying back before he would mess up and pop the stitches Sam was currently stitching. He gave them a look of annoyance the two gave Sam their own versions of a bitch face in retaliation. Dean's more drowsy and half-hearted than Madisen's. She would have been lying if she didn't relish in the slight pain she gave Dean when she had pushed him back onto the mattress. She still hadn't sewn it up because his torso needed more attending to. But the man just wouldn't learn to listen now would he?

Dean sighed, "What the hell happened?"

"Well the monster got you on your stomach and I aimed to fire at it. But you being the stubborn little shit you are didn't duck after you got back up when I told you to. You got in the way and I accidentally shot you. But, since I fired twice and you dropped after the first one hit you, the second one hit the monster," Madisen explained.

"Oh come on," Dean groaned. "No one could have avoided that shot!"

"Sam did, he was right in front of you and closer to me."

Dean fell silent, obviously knowing he wouldn't get anywhere. Which was a first, Sam thought. It became silent and Dean's breathing evened out, signaling the man had fallen asleep. Or fallen unconscious, which either was preferable than listening to the guy complain about being shot. Sam finished off sewing Dean's stomach and sighed, sitting back. He gave a slight grimace and looked at Madisen who was starting to nod off in the chair she was sitting in.

"Can you help hold Dean up so I can wrap the gauze around him?"

Madisen startled awake but nodded, standing from her chair going up near Dean's head and began to lift there. Sam went to object but stopped as she lifted Dean slightly and sat behind him. Her knees were positioned right beneath his arms so as to keep his torso lifted from the bed. Madisen leaned forward slightly so Dean didn't end up bending over backwards and let Dean's weight press into her chest. She situated them both so Sam could have enough room to reach through the gap between Dean and the bed before nodding at Sam to start wrapping the gauze. Though effective as it was how Madisen moved Dean without him showing any signs of pain or discomfort, Sam didn't know what to think of this slightly unorthodox way to help bandage a person. But still he continued and bandaged his brother.

The second he finished Sam moved towards the bullet wound in Dean's shoulder. It was small, and it wouldn't need very many stitches. He grabbed the needle and thread and began sewing his brother's arm. He had just barely started when Madisen spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Shooting your brother."

He gave a small laugh, "You'd be surprised how many times this actually happens to us."

Madisen glared at the man. "Yeah but still. I didn't think Dean would get up that quickly."

Sam cleared his throat. "So, uh, you said that those bullets were enchanted. Any side effects of a human getting shot with one?'

"He'll just need a lot of sleep and some time to recuperate."

Sam nodded. Dean wasn't going to like being on bedrest for the next while. And that was just from the bullet wound. His torso was another matter. That was going to put Dean out of comission for another few weeks. Not that Dean would listen to reason even if he wasn't fully healed. If Dean said he was fine, chances are he wasn't but that almost always depended on the circumstances of him saying it. In this case, the guy would most likely be up and going one to two week before he should even start up small hunting jobs.

Before they knew it Dean's stitching was done. Sam reached over to grab something to clean Dean's wound before he put the bandages on but realised he'd used the last of it on Dean's torso. Madisen lazily followed his gaze to the empty bottle and sighed tiredly.

"I saw some of that stuff at the store down the street. If it's not open try the liquor store just down from there."

Sam nodded and went to grab the keys to the impala but was stopped before he made it to the door.

"Wash off your hands before someone thinks you murdered someone and think you're the one that killed those missing persons."

Sam gave a small laugh, "Yeah, that's probably best."

Madisen hummed in agreement and closed her eyes, resting against the pillows behind her back and leaning her head back onto the wall. Sam gave his hands, and whatever was visibly bloody, a quick wash and left the motel room, walking this time. As it turns out the small store Madisen had gone to when she bought her dinner was in fact closed. So Sam made the five minute walk to the liquor store, picked up what he needed and set back to the motel room.

When he got back Madisen was in the same position as before, except her heavy breathing gave away the fact that she had fallen asleep in the time he had been gone. But this time her body was laying more parallel to the ground so she wasn't sitting straight up as much. The lower half of her body was still lying below Dean's sleeping form. One of her hands was entangled in Dean's hair, almost as if she nodded off while running her hands through it. And Dean was still pressed up against her sleeping his life away. Now that Madisen had shifted so as to make herself more comfortable, so had Dean. He was now lying on his side against her, his head was almost in her lap and his uninjured arm was resting over Madisen's leg.

If Sam was honest he would say that the two looked sort of cute. Then again, as hunters go, relationships never last. But, it was nice seeing his brother so relaxed. Sometimes all Sam would see is the protective older brother who never got a moments peace to himself. An exhausted man who had literally been through Hell and back and if Dean didn't guard himself so much, you could tell as easily as Sam and would be able to see the haunted look in his eyes.

He glanced down the the bag in his hands and then back up to the sleeping forms on the second bed. Dean could wait 'till the morning, he needed his sleep. And with that, Sam set the bag down on the coffee table, cleared off the items from both his and the other bed before climbing into his own. They would deal with the monster and Dean in the morning.

* * *

**No you did not miss a chapter, nor did I post this one before it was supposed to be up. Next, how do you like that little ending with Dean and Madisen? I'm not sure who to ship her with without experimenting a little bit. What do you think? Dean and Madisen? Sam and Madisen? Maybe even Castiel and Madisen? Let me know guys.**


	6. Samandriel

It'd been weeks since the incident with Sam and Dean. Madisen had run into them a few times since then. Dean and Madisen still avoided the other like the plague when they woke up from that night. Sam only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

The creature turned out to be a kudoch (coo-dock). They were rare creatures who used telepathy and shape-shifting to lure men and women into their dens. First they would search one's mind, then they would shift into one of their dead loved ones, and get the person to follow them. No one figured it out until the day after the attack on Dean. It was in one of the books sitting in Madisen's truck.

According to the lore, kudochs have been sighted throughout history, mostly seen as a type of crossbreed between vampires and demons. It fed off of anything breathing or human food, sometimes humans when going after living things, but this was rare. They were usually spotted in forests like wendigos, but some tales said they could go wherever. During the middle-ages, people would ward off these creatures by setting a golden coin underneath a floorboard in front of their door.

The creature had been hiding as a teenage kid, taking up the name Luke. He said his real name was Veneficia. The hunters gave him a chance to set himself straight, but an attack on Madisen got him a golden tipped bullet to the head. With the case over they went their separate ways.

Madisen spent her time away from jobs and figuring out how to ward off angels. The way the angel had looked at her... she didn't like it. She learned things from other hunters and a redheaded witch. The witch wouldn't give her name, but she was happy to help Madisen in exchange for two vampire fangs, a hand from a wendigo, and the heart of a werewolf. Madisen didn't want to know what she needed them for.

In the end, Madisen knew a lot about warding off angels. She even knew how to shove one out of its vessel or knock its ass to someplace in Canada among other things. Now back in the ring and rearing to go, she ended up in Geneva, Nebraska, where strange things were happening. Imagine her surprise when a  _very_  familiar black impala drove by as she was walking from a diner.

Madisen checked her watch, it was late, so what they hell were they doing? She hopped in her truck and followed at a distance, keeping her headlights off. The men turned a corner and she followed, abruptly stopping and reversing back around it before they could spot her.

She stepped from the truck and peered around the corner. Angel boy was with them, Castiel, wasn't it? Madisen sniffed the air. The Winchesters were tense and the angel was worried. Then the boys were headed into the abandoned building and the angel was left behind. What was he waiting on?

Minutes passed and suddenly Castiel was gone too. Madisen crept towards the impala, hiding in the bushes, glad to be under the cover of darkness. Screams were echoing from the building and then they stopped. A rustling of wings drew her attention back to the impala. Castiel was there holding up another guy covered in blood. Madisen reached into her pocket and pulled out a hex bag.

"It's okay," he said. "You're safe now. I'm taking you home."

Home? Madisen cocked her head. Did that mean the guy covered in blood was an angel? Who the hell would kidnap an angel? She scrapped the question, demons, duh.

"No. You can't take me back there, Castiel," the other man wheezed.

No, not man. He sounded like a boy! Why would an angel possess a kid? The angel was acting like a kid himself! He was shuddering and curled inward slightly.

"Why not?"

"You don't understand. I told Crowley things – things he shouldn't have known. He got to our coding, our secrets – secrets I didn't even know we had!"

"What secrets?"

"Heaven, Naomi."

"No. W-who's Naomi?"

"Who is – listen to me. Listen to me closely. I've been there. I know! They're controlling us, Castiel!"

"What do you mean?"

Castiel was silent for a moment, then his angel blade slipped down his sleeve. Madisen watched in horror as he raised it above his head. What the hell was an angel doing trying to kill another angel?

Help him! Something screamed at her. In a split second decision Madisen threw the hex bag at Castiel and screamed his name. The bag hit him dead on and he disappeared in a flash of red light. Madisen rushed to the bloodied angel.

"Holy hell," she gasped. "Are you okay?"

The angel stared at her, "What was that?"

Madisen picked up the fallen hex bag and shoved it into her pocket. She grabbed a bloodied sleeve and tugged, the angel moved, but barely.

"There's no time to explain! Unless you'd rather Castiel come back and finish what he was about to do!"

That kicked the angel into high gear and he followed Madisen to her truck, she was supporting him slightly. The moment he was situated she tore through the rubble and high tailed it from the building.

Madisen ran her fingers through her hair. They'd made it to the interstate without any interference. It made her relax some and she turned to the angel sitting shotgun.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Samandriel, but my vessels name is Alfie."

"What do you want me to call you?"

Samandriel, or Alfie, didn't answer the question. Instead he asked, "Where are we going."

"A safe place I know in Fort Collins. It'll take six hours to get there nonstop." Madisen reached into the back seat and pulled out a box of her leftovers only an hour old. She handed them to the angel. "Eat this."

"Angels don't eat food."

"That may be so, but your vessel does and I'm willing to bet you're not at your best right now. It'll help you heal."

Samandriel opened the box and awkwardly ate a fry. Madisen chuckled, but he hands were shaking. She took a deep breath.

"After that you should get some sleep."

"Heaven will find us."

"I'm warded against them, so unless they know my exact location or are looking at me, they won't know where I'm at. As long as you aren't in contact with them, they can't find you either."

And that's how the drive went. They only stopped once for Madisen to grab a snack and wet wipes for when Samandriel woke up. He'd slept basically the whole way and it was just past dawn when he woke up.

Madisen pulled onto a dirt road, "Hey sunshine. Have a good nap?"

Samandriel didn't answer. Madisen sighed and turned back to the road. They were just on the outskirts of Fort Collins and a building was coming into view. It wasn't old or big by any means, but it could house eight people comfortably.

On the outside it looked like any other log cabin in the woods. The inside was covered in sigils hidden discreetly in various places. Madisen parked out front and helped the angel from the truck. He looked slightly better.

"What is this place? I can feel the angel warding," Samandriel asked.

"It's a safehouse for hunters. Not many people use it often, but I created it and set it up so I come and go whenever I please. As for the angel warding, it only protects the location and any signal coming or going. They would need exact coordinates to find this place. But if you're worried about entering you'll be fine."

Madisen grabbed a bag from the back seat and led the angel to the safehouse. She opened the door and found a man sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Grant," she nodded.

"Hawkins!" Grant greeted, hugging Madisen. "How you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Grant wasn't too tall, but he was still inches above Madisen. He had blond hair, which was starting to show his age, and brown eyes. Where he lacked in muscle, Grant made up for in sarcasm and wit.

Madisen shrugged, "Around. You like the new wards?"

"You bet!"

"Hey, who's he?" Grant nodded to the bloody angel.

"He's someone now under my care."

He gave her a suspicious look but shrugged. Madisen was always hiding secrets. And it always better to let a sleeping dragon lay.

Madisen hooked one of Samandriel's arms around her and she dragged him up the stairs. She stopped at a room where the chalkboard nailed to the door didn't say ' _occupied_ '. She lowered the angel onto the bed sitting in the far corner.

"There's a bathroom over there," she pointed to the door across from the bed. "Clean yourself up, take a shower. I'll have some clothes sitting on the bed for you." She set the bag next to him.

"Why are you helping me?" Samandriel asked before Madisen could leave.

She paused. "I don't know," she said. "Something just compelled me to. I don't know what it was, but..." Madisen trailed off. She didn't know what to say. "But trust that you're safe here."

Madisen left, closing the door behind her. She really didn't know why she saved the angel, but something did compel her to. And she didn't think she could've turned away in that moment. There was something about him.

Madisen sighed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She didn't grab anything, she just stared at the floor, arms crossed over her chest.

"Rough day?" Grant guessed.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"And the kid? What's his story?"

"He was attacked by an angel and I saved him. Apparently he gave up a secret while being tortured by a demon."

"What the hell did the kid know?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But the way it sounded... it sounded like he didn't even know he was keeping the secret. I don't know what it was, and I'm not going to ask. He's traumatized enough as it is."

Traumatized was just the beginning. Samandriel had been tortured for a long period of time, gave up a secret that warranted his death in the eyes of heaven. Madisen thought about asking, but that would send him away, and he wouldn't survive on his own.

"Why did you save him? That'll put a price on your head."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Grant gave her a look. "You know what I mean.  _Why_  did you save him?"

"Instincts. Something told me to and I couldn't ignore it. I don't know which part of my instincts. My human instincts, my dog instincts, or my..."

Madisen trailed off. Grant was the only hunter who knew her entire past. Grant took pity on her when she was still the child running from the horrid accident John Winchester had started. He was like the father she never had.

"Or your motherly instincts?" Grant finished.

A tear slipped down Madisen's cheek and she slid to the floor. She'd been out once, out of the hunting life. She'd had a child from a one time thing, and she knew this would be her only chance to have some semblance of a life. So she got out, created a life, and carried the baby to term.

Madisen had been so happy when she'd seen her son for the first time. Brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. A car accident ended it all. He'd been just under a year when it happened. And after... she was notified that she couldn't have kids anymore.

She threw herself into hunting. Madisen probably would have died if Grant hadn't been in town working on the same case. He gave her a thorough yelled speech about how careless she had been, but didn't go as far as to say anything about her child.

Four years later - god had it really been so long - Madisen was still kicking. And she knew she owed him everything, even if he denied it.

Grant rubbed her arms soothingly and Madisen sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine," she said, standing up.

"I know you are. But you don't have to do everything alone. I've been trying to teach this to you for years."

Madisen laughed lightly. "Guess I still haven't caught on."

Samandriel walked into the kitchen, outfitted in jeans, a green t-shirt, and a red jacket. She'd guessed his size at a convenience store and hoped for the best. Turns out she did alright. Madisen frowned at the small holes in his head and she grabbed the first-aid kit from under the sink.

"Sit," she pointed at the chair.

Samandriel followed the command and sat on the chair at the table. Madisen pulled out a roll of gauze and began to wrap it around his head to cover the wounds. She nodded in satisfaction when she finished.

Then she began pulling out a couple pans, eggs from the fridge, and bacon from the freezer. She dropped the package of bacon in hot water in the sink to thaw quickly, and began frying the eggs.

"I don't need -" Samandriel started but was cut off.

"If I hear that one more time, I will shove this food down your throat," Madisen's clipped tone made no room for argument.

"I'd listen to her son," Grant quipped. "I know her well enough to know that she will in fact, shove food down a throat when someone's not eating."

Samandriel watched as the man shivered slightly and gave a cautious look at Hawkins. He still didn't know her first name.

"You still haven't told me your name," he said.

"Madisen Hawkins."

Samandriel nodded, knowing full well she couldn't see him. He watched in interest as she flipped the eggs and started on the bacon. Before he knew it, a plate of eggs and bacon sat before him. Madisen and Grant started on theirs and he followed suit.

With each bite he started to feel just a little better. Madisen was right, food and sleep did help healing his vessel. And he'd find a way to repay her one day.

* * *

In heaven Castiel and Naomi were having a talk.

"This dog," Naomi spat, "you say you've met her before?"

"Yes," Castiel replied. "On a hunt with Sam and Dean weeks ago."

"This is troubling. If she keeps showing up and creating disorder we will have to kill her, but we need to know where she took Samandriel first. Find her Castiel, and bring her to me."

* * *

***shifts nervously***

**So! You found out more of Madisen's past! Also, no, I** **couldn't** **handle Samandriel being dead so... I fixed it. Thoughts?**


	7. Care For A Wendigo?

Days turned into weeks and soon an entire month had gone by. Samandriel was back to full power, Grant had left, and many other hunters stayed and went as well. It was through them she heard a rumor about how heaven was on the hunt for a rogue angel. The hunters told Madisen to be careful and to watch out for herself.

Hunters visiting had increased and the safehouse became a hot spot for them. Someone had once compared it to the bar Ellen, Jo, and Ash had owned years ago. Madisen snorted at the compliment but accepted it anyway. This place had become a place for hunters to hang around and pass stories.

The only rules here were,  _don't start fights_ ,  _leave grudges at the door_ ,  _do not steal from the bar,_  and  _pick up after yourself_. It was simple, and she had it nailed to the front door so no one could complain that they didn't know. If anyone was in violation of this, they were given a single warning. After that they were thrown out at gunpoint. The hunters who came around knew she wasn't one to be trifled with when they witnessed her strangle and beat a man twice her size out the door with no help and no problem doing so.

Madisen herself didn't just wait around until Samandriel was in better health. She spent her time gathering information for Garth who would then pass it on to hunters. Some hunters went straight to her if it was an emergency. By then, she'd earned the nickname ' _Code X_ ', which she thought was rather cool.

"Sorry, Garth," Madisen said. "I have nothing on a Thule Society. Try calling James, he may know."

Madisen hung up and sighed, focusing on the computer in front of her. She never did appreciate Bobby for what he did for all the hunters. Now she did.

"What is it this time?"

It was Natalie, one of the few female hunters that passed through on occasion. She was about Madisen's height, short red hair, and green eyes. She tended to wear black a lot.

"The Winchesters ran into, apparently, a society of Nazi zombie necromancers that don't die unless you shoot them in the head, and burn their bodies within twelve hours."

Natalie stared, "What?"

"I don't know." A notification popped up on her computer. "I got something hold on."

Madisen scanned through the article and another one popped up, she read that one too. Huh, both were possible cases. Madisen reached behind her and turned the music down, put two fingers to her lips, and whistled loudly. All hunters turned to her.

"Alright boys, two possible cases! Signs of a vampire nest in Nashville, Tennessee where three people have been found with their throats ripped out. And a wendigo in Salem, Oregon where four campers has gone missing. Any takers?"

There was a small murmuring among the hunters. Then a man and a woman stood up.

"We'll take the vampires," he said.

"Okay, any takers for the wendigo? Anyone?" No one said anything. "Alright this is going to Garth for him to hand out."

Madisen turned the music back up and sent a text to Garth. He sent back a smiley face and Madisen rolled her eyes. No one in the hunting business knew how this man was still alive. They just chalked it up to one of life's greatest mysteries.

"So this is what you do all day?" Natalie asked. "You take calls, hand out jobs, and house hunters when they need to rest? Doesn't it get boring?"

"Sometimes. But it's also fun to be doing this. You know this place has become a check-in point for hunters?"

"Yes, it's also why you're getting so much business."

Madisen shrugged, she didn't care. It helped pay the bills for this place. Maybe she had missed her true calling in business. The hunters from earlier approached the bar, paid for their time and food, and left. Yeah, maybe she really did miss her calling. People loved it here.

"Well," Natalie said, "I'm turning in for the night. I'll be headed out tomorrow."

Madisen waved and turned her attention to the living room. Only four people were left, including herself. She sighed and turned in for the night, waving at the hunters still up. She paused at Samandriel's room and went inside. The angel was sitting on his bed reading a book, which he'd done much of lately. Madisen had a lot of those around. She closed the door.

"Hey," she said, he didn't answer. He did a lot of that too. "How are you holding up?"

"Well," Samandriel said, "all of my brothers and sisters want me dead, demons are probably looking for me, and I can't leave this house in case either of them finds me. Other than that I'm doing great."

"I think you spend too much time around me, you're becoming sarcastic."

Samandriel shrugged and Madisen sighed yet again. That was true, he hadn't been allowed to go past the warding on the property. And while it did reach far, it didn't reach any part of civilization, and the only people he had been able to talk to were hunters. Even she would feel annoyed at this. An idea struck her. She sent another text to Garth.

"How much do you know about wendigos?"

The two days it took to get to Salem from Fort Collins were boring. That's what you get when you can't buy airplane tickets. Samandriel wanted to fly them there, but Madisen wasn't too keen on angel flight after her time with Castiel and that field. That and neither of them were sure if angels could follow flight movements.

They spent a day talking to the missing person's families and gathering up what they could about the woods surrounding them. Samandriel was introduced as Madisen's, or rather Agent Hammond's, understudy who was new to the job. He was interested with how Madisen handled people. She showed sympathy where it was needed, converted certain questions into something else so they didn't sound weird, and was firm when she wanted answers from the local police.

When they were ready, it took four hours of tracking to find the bloodied and abandoned campsite. Samandriel had followed Madisen's lead and changed into something hike worthy. Which in this case consisted of pants instead of jeans, a t-shirt, and a  _very_  light jacket.

Madisen had carried a small duffle bag with a molotov, a mini flamethrower - which had great range -, a flare gun, water, and food. The minute they made it to the campsite all sounds had disappeared from the forest. She immediately began working on the anasazi symbols and finished when the sun had gone down. There was still no sound, but Samandriel had started a small fire.

"Well this is creepy," she said.

Samandriel nodded in agreement. A sense of foreboding washed over the pair and Madisen shivered. She pulled out her water bottle and took a quick swig.

"You feel that right?" she asked.

"Yes, it's here. But why isn't it trying to draw us out?"

"Maybe it wants to know why a skinwalker and an angel are sitting in a clearing together." Madisen laughed, "Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke."

A clicking sound filled her ears. The hell? Wendigos don't click! Do they? No, they mimic voices.

"That isn't a wendigo, is it." Madisen wasn't asking.

"No."

The clicking stopped and a large drop of liquid shot out from the woods and landed on Madisen's water bottle. She watched in mild fascination as the water bottle began to melt. Another drop shot out and landed at Madisen's feet. She jumped back in alarm.

"Don't!" Samandriel called. "He's trying to force us from the anasazi circle."

"So whatever this thing is, it has the same weakness as a wendigo. Think fire will kill it too?"

"Yes."

Madisen dropped her bag on the ground. A glob of acid hit her bag and burned through, destroying whatever had been in it. She cursed loudly.

"Don't worry," Samandriel said. "It only has three shots."

"Well what the hell is this thing?"

"It's called an Aslaeva, they're supposed to have gone extinct 500 years ago."

"Oz... what? Never mind. Any other ideas?" Madisen asked. Samandriel handed her an angel blade. "Where'd that come from?"

"They're made from an angel's grace."

"And they won't find you after making one of these?"

"No, it's an automatic thing when we have vessels."

The clicking had begun again, louder, and it was coming from every direction. Madisen shivered again, god this thing was creepy.

"Well here goes nothing," Madisen said as she stepped out of the circle.

The clicking stopped and then started up again across the clearing, low, and slowly getting closer. An animalistic laugh accompanied the clicking. It was like a hyena, except it sounding guttural. Madisen felt a shiver of fear slip down her spine and she took a defensive stance, blade held close and aimed to slice. The clicking and laughing edged closer and then it stopped. Madisen tensed.

Madisen screamed as something hit her from behind, throwing her across the campsite. The clicking and laughing started up again. It sounded like people laughing at her, screaming at her, asking for help.

"Stop it!" Madisen screamed in frustration.

Madisen turned but stopped short. The creature had a pale body, long catlike claws, and purple slitted eyes. A wide toothy grin spread across its face. Suddenly a face flashed in her mind. A little girl.

"Alice?" Madisen breathed, falling to her knees.

"Ignore it!" Samandriel shouted. "It's not her! Ignore it! Get up, Madisen!"

She was thrown back into a tree. Madisen coughed up a small spit of blood. She growled.

"That's it," Madisen snarled. "Time to die."

She swung but a voice stopped her. It was young, a little girl's voice. A familiar one. Madisen choked.

"Big sister?" she asked. The image of a little girl with long brown braids entered her mind. "Wanna play?" The words, they echoed in her mind.  _Wanna play? Wanna play?_  "Let's play."

Madisen stared ahead, lost in a trance. A deep echoing voice pulled her from it.

"I'm done playing with you."

Madisen was thrown across the clearing again, but this time into a small boulder. She was out cold, a nasty gash running along her forehead. The clicking and laughing got even louder.

Before the creature could take a step towards Madisen a blade was shoved through its back. It screamed and thrashed but Samandriel held on tight and the thing disintegrated into ash. He sighed and rushed towards Madisen, gently shaking her. She groaned.

"Ow."

Samandriel felt relieved his friend didn't die. They waited at the campsite until morning came around, then they hiked back to Madisen's truck. Besides her head injury, she accumulated a large number of bruises and a sprained ankle. She'd be off of that for a week at least, but it wasn't too bad.

They spent two more days heading back to the safehouse, meaning they'd only been gone a week. Madisen gained a few curious looks from the hunters when they saw her limping in. What in the world could make the fearsome  _Code X_ limp and give such bruises? Even some of the most experienced hunters winced at the ones she had.

Madisen informed them of the new creature and told them to pass it on. For now it would be classified as a cousin of the wendigo, as it had the same weaknesses, but it was set apart for obvious reasons. That night, Madisen was sitting at the bar drinking a beer, two empty bottles sitting beside her. She hadn't slept the past two days. Samandriel was worried about her.

"Who was she?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"She was the child of a man I once knew. I stayed with him for a while, and the girl became my little sister. They were both killed."

Madisen didn't elaborate further. Instead she took a large swig of her beer and coughed. Samandriel gently took the beer from her hand and led Madisen to her room. They stopped at her door.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Being there."

And then she entered her room. Samandriel sighed and shook his head, what was he going to do with her? Inside her bathroom, Madisen stripped and stepped into a hot shower. Tears mixed with the water and her pounding heart echoed in her ears. Eventually she pulled herself together, got out, changed into her pajamas, and went to bed. She still hadn't stopped crying.

* * *

**We're finding more out about Madisen's past!** **Don't** **worry, Sam and Dean will be back next chapter. I just needed this one t** **o**   **explore the type of relationship Madisen has with Samandriel.**

**She'd been slightly babying him the past few weeks. It was time for him to show what he was made of! Thoughts** **?**

**Oh! Aslaeva is pronounced (Oz-lay-vuh).**


	8. Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Madisen have a case in Selina, and Madisen and Charlie are introduced to the Men of Letters.

It'd been almost two months since that day with the Aslaeva. Madisen had fallen into a slight depression during that time, only to have a rude awakening by Grant and a stern looking Samandriel. Grant had told her to get up off her ass and stop blaming herself for a death she had nothing to do with. Samandriel, in not so many words, told her that if she didn't get out of her depression he would go find Castiel. That really pulled her from it.

The biggest thing that had happened since then were the Winchesters reporting a missing kid named Kevin Tran. Samandriel told her that Kevin was a prophet who had been translating the Word of God. Madisen had stared at him for a long period of time before shaking her head in bewilderment. Where did the Winchesters find these people?

Aside from that, Madisen had met two new hunters. Not new as in, I've never met you before. New as in, hey look fresh meat, because  while Madisen didn't know every hunter out there, he looked scared if a pin dropped. The first was a man from Oklahoma who had witnessed a demon possess a body and try to kill him. He was saved by another hunter in the area who began teaching him things.

The other was a woman who didn't share her past. She said she had been introduced to the Supernatural by the Winchester brothers back when the Leviathans were trying to control America. Charlie, as she had said her name was, had been doing her own kind of hunting. Mainly just knowing everything she could about monsters and how to avoid them. Madisen considered this one hell of a way to stay safe.

Soon after she and Charlie had become friends, Charlie decided to visit Madisen in Fort Collins. There Madisen learned Charlie was a very cultured person and made references to a lot of things Madisen knew nothing about. Other than that they got along swimmingly. And Charlie was amazed that the rumored _Code X_ was real and a woman.

Charlie came up with a way to keep track of hunters when they were away. She, with the help of Madisen's knowledge of all things monster, created a website that every hunter could use. There they would be able to find hunts - much like the alert on Madisen's laptop - and with a bit of tinkering from the women, hunters could find lore on a monster and how to kill them.

The two had decided to create a 'Kill Count' bar on the website where anyone could add their latest hunts. It became a huge thing which sent the girls into laughter. One of the good things about this website, besides the hunts and kills, was the communication. If needed Madisen could notify any hunter about something serious. This was how she got the word out to those who didn't know about Kevin.

While Madisen had been helping hunters across America, Grant had taken off with Samandriel. He claimed he needed to show the angel how to live undercover without drawing any attention to himself. In other words Grant was teaching him to be human. Madisen found this amazing.

Charlie would be on her way out that day, there was something she needed to do in Kansas. Madisen had nodded and shook her hand while cursing her for being up before the sun. Charlie went to leave but Madisen's laptop dinged.

"Wow, that's weird," Madisen said.

"What?"

"Uh, there's a place in Kansas called Salina where a guy was found dead. His insides were liquified. Hell this sounds interesting, I'm in."

"The Winchesters are in Kansas now, Lebanon to be exact. We could meet up with them."

"Yeah sure. Let me grab my stuff."

Madisen sent out a quick word that she and Charlie were on it before heading up to her room. She packed a bag for three nights and all other necessities. She headed down and hopped in her truck, ready for another six hour drive.

By the time she had arrived it was just past noon. Charlie had turned off toward Topeka which meant Madisen had some time to kill. She spent that time walking around and finding food. Madisen stopped at a local jewelry store and headed in.

There weren't many customers around, but there were some, and there was an old Native American woman standing at the register with a kind smile on her face. Madisen smiled at the woman politely and turned to face the necklaces. They were all very pretty. Some had tiny jewels, others had pendants, or stones, or feathers.

"Need help finding something my dear?" the old woman asked, no longer at the register but at Madisen's side.

"I'm not sure. But these necklaces, they're amazing. Did you make them?"

The old woman hummed, "I have made a few yes. But I don't think you're looking for one of mine."

"Oh?"

"I think you would want one from over here." The old woman grabbed her sleeve and gently led Madisen across the room to a display case. Inside were various necklaces and bracelets. "These were made by my grandfather. He said to only sell them when it felt right. And you know which one feels right my dear? This one."

The old woman opened the case and took out a rather nice necklace with three charms. There was the letter 'S' sitting on it's own tiny charm, a feather, and a wolf howling to the moon. The old woman handed it to Madisen who was fascinated with it.

"Dogs are the descendants of wolves, you know."

Madisen looked up from the charm and to the old woman, who had a knowing smile on her face. She went to say something but the old woman continued.

"The gift of seeing things for what they truly are, has been passed down the line for generations," the old woman said, walking softly back to the counter. Madisen followed closely. "Your kind has always been the easiest to see, even if no one else saw. Tell me, young girl did I choose correctly?"

Madisen glanced down at the necklace and smiled. She nodded a yes and paid for the item. A smile was on the old woman's face as well. Madisen placed the necklace on herself, rather than keeping it in a small box. She left the shop with a smile on her face. Hours had passed and Charlie had arrived, having Madisen follow her to the Winchesters location.

She followed Charlie's yellow car up a dirt road and was greeted with the Winchesters leaning against their own car. Madisen climbed out of her truck and approached the men who were hugging Charlie. She gave a handshake to both of them.

"What're you doing in Kansas?" Sam asked.

"Uh... a comic convention. In Topeka," Charlie answered.

"In the middle of the week?"

"Girl's gotta get her collectibles."

"How about you Madisen?"

"I was with Charlie when the possible hunt came up. Thought I'd pop in and say hello."

"So," Charlie said, "are you gonna invite me into your dungeon, or do I gotta answer your 'questions three' first?"

"Allow us - let us introduce you to the Men of Letters."

Madisen snorted and followed the men. She turned to Charlie, "You can answer my questions three."

"I'm not afraid!"

"What is your name?"

"Queen Charlie Bradbury of the Moons."

"What is your quest?"

"To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before."

Madisen laughed, "What is your favorite color?"

"Red, like my tent in Moondoor."

"You may pass."

The four made their way into the bunker, both girls staring at everything and anything. They were sat down in a library, Madisen whistled lowly at the amount of books. Then they were caught up on how the boys found the bunker.

"Holy awesome," Charlie gaped. "Too bad they got wiped out, though that is what they get for the sexist name."

"Well, anyway, that's our skinny. How about you?"

"Um, made a deal with the Yesteryear weirdos, we're gonna team up to stomp the Shadow Orcs. You guys are still coming to the mid-year jubilee, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Dean grinned.

"So what about this case you brought us?" Sam asked.

"When I was in Fort Collins, Madisen and I saw this pop up over the wire. Tom Blake, a checkout clerk in Salina, who went missing on his way home from work. He was found dead yesterday, his insides liquefied. I have eliminated the following things that go bump in the night..."

"Wait a second. When did you become such an expert?"

"Well, after you guys left, I dug into all things monsters. I'm a wee bit obsessive. If wee bit means completely. I found Madisen and connected with her. She taught me what she could."

Sam and Dean glanced at Madisen who put her hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Don't look at me!" she said. "Charlie was already knee deep in this I just made sure her information was correct before she tried anything."

"I also found this series of books," Charlie glanced at the men, "by a Carver Edlund? Did those books really happen?" They looked away and that was all the answer Charlie needed. Madisen had no idea what they were talking about. "Wow. That is some meta madness. Thanks for saving the world and stuff. Sorry you have zero luck with the ladies."

Sam coughed, "Wha - We need to find every single copy of those books and burn them."

"They're online now, so good luck with that."

"Awesome," Dean sighed, standing up. "Well, you two crazy kids deal with that, Madisen and I will go see if there's anything to this, uh, case of yours."

"I'm coming with you," Sam stood up.

Sam nearly fell over but caught himself. Charlie and Madisen stood in case he did it again.

"Whoa, are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"No," Dean said firmly. "You're taking a knee as long as you're off your game."

"I'll go with you," Charlie offered.

"No disrespect, okay, but there's a big difference between reading about hunting and actually hunting."

Charlie stood up and looked Dean dead in the eye. "I'm coming with."

"And I'll stay here with Sam," Madisen said.

Dean looked between them and then to Sam who shrugged. Dean groaned in frustration, "Follow me."

Dean led Charlie away and left Madisen with Sam. She turned to him, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I guess I'll give you the grand tour," Sam said, leading the way to another room.

The tour ended in the kitchen and Madisen was amazed. This bunker was huge! The books, all the different rooms... it was awesome. Sam sat down at the table and sighed, pushing his hand through his hair. Madisen sat across from him.

"What's eating you Sam?"

And thus began a very long and very complicated explanation for why Sam was the way he was. Three Trials to close the gates of Hell forever? First bathe in Hellhound blood - we then save an innocent soul from Hell. She didn't know the man personally, but she was glad Bobby was sent to heaven. The trials themselves were taking a toll on Sam's body that apparently Castiel couldn't heal. Madisen became tense at the name but if Sam had noticed he didn't say anything.

"So Castiel can't help, and you have no idea where he is."

"Yeah, and he's off with the Angel tablet as well."

"Let's not forget that, no." Madisen sighed and shook her head. "You boys get the worst sort of things pushed on to you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"My favorite color is blue."

Sam laughed and Madisen smiled. Sam's slight depression is gone! For the moment at least. Madisen pushed the thought away. Later Madisen was sitting in the library reading, her feet up on the table. Sam passed by in a suit.

"Dean said to stay here," Madisen mumbled, not looking up from the book.

"I'm fine."

Madisen looked up from the book and stared at Sam. A minute passed and he shifted uncomfortably.

"You're going to go whether or not I try and keep you here, aren't you."

"Yes."

Madisen groaned and dropped the book on the table, "I hate you and I'm driving."

"You're not going!"

"One, my case first. Two, I dare you to stop me."

Madisen and Sam arrived in Salina two hours later. Madisen was adamant that she wouldn't be helping, she was only going because she was sure Sam would get into trouble, and she was also fairly certain Sam would end up in a crash. She didn't need that on her conscience. They stopped by the Coroner's Office and by the time Sam came out, complaining how the woman wanted a chain of custody form, the sky had darkened.

"Well," Madisen sighed, "what now?" A police car zoomed by and she saw the look on Sam's face. "Follow?"

"Yes."

They ended up near railroad tracks where the police had already put up their yellow tape. Madisen watched as Sam got out of the car and approached the area. She leaned back in her seat, turns on the music, and closed her eyes. She was jolted from her nap when Sam opened the passenger door and Charlie hopped in back. Madisen turned off the music.

"You're here too?" Charlie asked.

"Well it's my truck and Sam wasn't about to get near it without me. So where to?"

"We're breaking into the morgue."

"Of course we are. And Dean?"

"On his way there now." Madisen hummed and made her way back onto an actual road. "You're cranky when sleep deprived."

"I'm not sleep deprived this is just me when I'm doing nothing."

"Well you're usually more optimistic than this," Charlie thought for a moment. "No you're not."

Madisen snorted a laugh, "Love you too, Charlie!"

"Oh please. We all know you love men."

"True."

Madisen pulled into a parking lot across from the morgue, choosing a space that was slightly hidden. Sam and Charlie hopped out and Madisen waved at them. The roaring sound of the impala sounded and she turned to watch Dean drive around the building. What took him so long?

Another car followed only minutes after him. Madisen sent a quick text to Sam saying, 'You have company'. She sighed a bounced her leg up and down in worry. What was taking them so long? Were they caught?

She breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie came rushing out of the front door, but she frowned. Where was Sam? Charlie hopped into the passenger seat looking spooked.

"We were almost caught," she squeaked.

"Where's Sam?"

"With Dean."

"Where's Dean?"

Madisen's phone buzzed, her screen lighting up with a message from Sam. It told her to head for the bunker, that that's where he and Dean were going. She started up the truck and made her way back to Lebanon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna do five thousand words for one chapter. Now it's two chapters, this one with 2543 words. Have a good day!


	9. Djinn Dreams

Back at the bunker Madisen and Dean were having a row.

"Why the hell did you let him go?" Dean roared.

"Sam isn't my responsibility!" Madisen snarled. "He's yours! If he wanted to he could beat me in a fight!"

"He can't hit a target less than thirty feet away! I doubt he'd be much of a problem!"

"He would end up going whether you or I wanted him to or not! At least I chose the one where he wouldn't end up in a crash!"

"He shouldn't have left in the first place!"

"Then take it up with him! I'm not his babysitter!"

While the two were having at one another, Sam and Charlie were reading the Men of Letters books. They were trying to figure out what the creature may have been.

"Leviathan?" Sam droned.

"No, they consume their prey," Charlie muttered, looking bored at her tablet.

"Well maybe the vics were Leviathans."

"No black goo on either the scene or the coroner reports."

"Dragons? They uh -"

"No signs of burns in the vics," she crossed the item off her list.

Madisen and Dean walked back into the library. Dean slumped into a chair tiredly while Madisen chose to stand on the opposite end of the room. Her arms were crossed and she scowled at Dean who paid her no mind, choosing to flip quickly through his father's journal. She scowled at the item too, if only to set it on fire. No such luck.

"I hate that thing," Sam said, referring to Charlie's tablet. "I want one."

"Wait a second," Dean said. "Djinn."

"But Djinn victims don't get liquified," Madisen said in confusion.

"No no no, not regular Djinn. According to this, there's a bastard offshoot. Uh, their eyes light up blue, they pass as humans, all that regular jazz, except these leave their victims with jelly-like insides, and supposedly, when they poison their victims, they leave behind a blue handprint."

Dean slapped his hand on the table in triumph. Madisen rolled her eyes and strolled over to the table, plopping down next to Sam. She pointed to the journal.

"Can I see that real quick?"

Dean hesitated but slid the journal over, keeping track of her movements. Charlie sighed in sympathy.

"I hate that thing," she stared longingly, Dean smiled. "And I want one."

They trio continued talking and Madisen scanned over the page. This Djinn could be killed like any other, which was good. She flipped quickly through the pages. Wendigo, poltergeist, regular ghost, vengeful spirit, werewolf, skinwalker, vampire - Madisen stopped and flipped back a page. Skinwalker, she read the entry.

 _The lore says:_ _Skinwalkers are people who can turn into a canine, much like a werewolf, and their transformation is complete. They are considered cousins of the werewolves, but they are not limited to moon phases. There seems to be, like vampires and werewolves, a pack mentality. Though this varies for each skinwalker._

 _Other features_ _similar_ _to werewolves is the fact that they always eat the heart of their victim and they have an infectious bite, they can turn humans into skinwalkers simply by biting them and passing on the infection to the person. Silver has been shown to be the only thing that can kill a skinwalker. Whenever a skinwalker is killed by a silver bullet or knife in its animal form, it reverts to its human form._

 _Year 1995._ _Ms. Wellington, a woman running an orphanage in Idaho, had reported a child turning into a dog. T_ __he girl looked to be 12 years old, the same age as Sam. It was sad that she needed to be killed at a young age._ _ _I tracked her to a neighboring farm and had her cornered when a horse reared and the girl took the gun. I charged her, she shot me, and I cut her on her arm. She escaped through a window. A dog was reported having been taken in by a local, a cut on its arm. I went to the shelter under the guise of wanting to adopt it for Sam and Dean, but it appeared it had escaped._

Madisen quickly looked away from the journal, she had never forgotten that it was John Winchester who had attacked her. She silently reached over and held her left arm, knowing the scar was there, but not feeling it.

Charlie stood up, gaining Madisen's attention. "Alright, well," she stretched her arms, "breakthrough means snack time to me, and I wanna just stretch my legs. I will pick us up some grub, and unlike you, Sam, I will not forget the pie. Anything for you Madisen?"

"No, I uh, I'm not hungry."

Charlie nodded and quickly left the room. Sam and Dean stared after her.

"She seem a little off to you?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Madisen said. "But I've known her only two weeks."

"Since the second she got here," Sam said.

Madisen stood up and left, going to the room Sam said she could use while she was there. Sam and Dean glanced at one another.

"Well that was -" Sam started.

"Weird?" Dean finished. "Yeah."

He grabbed his father's journal and turned it to him. Sam glanced over and read the entry upside down.

"Skinwalkers?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean mumbled. He stared at the page, then glanced back up to where Madisen had left.

Madisen woke up the next morning, changed, and started off towards the main room. Both Winchesters turned to her as she entered.

"Did you know?" Dean asked.

"Know what?"

"That there was no comic convention in Topeka."

"No, Charlie said there was, you're sure there isn't?"

"Charlie's not answering our calls," Sam said. "She may be missing."

"Her GPS says she's still at her apartment," Dean said, looking at his phone.

"Alright, let's head out," Madisen nodded, taking the steps to the door by twos.

They had agreed that Sam and Dean would check Charlie's place and Madisen would scout the streets. If either of them found something they would call and let the other know. Currently Madisen was walking down a path past an abandoned warehouse, her truck only meters away. She'd been to five already. A scream echoed from the inside, a female scream.

Madisen rushed to the fence, only to find it locked, she couldn't climb the fence due to the barbed wire attached to the top. She growled in annoyance and began circling the property. She found a small opening in the back, not big enough for her to squeeze through but... Madisen looked around her, making sure she was alone. Then she shifted.

In the place of a woman stood a German Shepherd. It was Madisen, for those who haven't been paying attention. She shook out her fur and stretched before stepping to the hole. The hole was _barely_ big enough for her to squeeze through, but she did just fine.

Now that she was through the gate she padded slowly to the back door that had been cracked, pushed her nose in and slipped inside. A scent caught her nose and she followed it eagerly, nails clicking softly on the wet concrete. She was led to a small area and there in the center, sat Charlie, bound and tied to a chair. Madisen shifted back, rushing towards her friend.

"Charlie!" Madisen whispered urgently. "Wake up!"

A clicking of heels on concrete made her turn around. It was the woman who ran the morgue.

"This is exciting," O'Brien said, grinning. "What's a skinwalker like you doing helping hunters?" Madisen didn't answer, choosing instead to glare at the djinn. "My guess is they don't know, do they?"

Madisen's eyes shifted towards the ground. O'Brien laughed and Madisen growled.

"Shut up bitch. At least I don't feed off of humans."

"Ah but see you have a choice in what you eat."

"Yeah well you can suck it."

A hand grabbed her arm and Madisen screamed in pain. She turned to look at the teenager responsible and tried to yank her arm away, but he was already gone.

"Night night," he said.

Madisen's vision darkened and she was lost to the world. Stepping into her own nightmare. In the real world, Madisen's body was laying on the cold hard ground, neither of the djinn bothering to tie her up.

* * *

Dean led Sam back to the girls, the djinn dead and done for. Sam injected the cure that was supposed to wake them up in their arms. The waited a moment but nothing happened.

"What the hell's going on?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Different djinn, maybe she needs a different antidote?"

"Charlie?" Dean put a hand to Charlie's forehead. "She's burning up, man, we're not letting her turn to jello."

Sam removed his hand from Madisen's forehead. "Madisen's not doing any better. Okay, okay, uh. Okay, djinn poison puts your brain in something like a feedback loop while your blood boils, right?"

"Right."

"Um, if the antidote didn't break the loop, then maybe we can find a way to break it from the inside. I mean, if djinn take you to your happy place, your happy place is like a dream -"

"African dream root," they said together.

Sam rushed from the room and to the impala. He grabbed two jars of African dream root and a small jar of ginger from the trunk and ran his way back. He handed a jar of the dream root to Dean, who unscrewed it, and added the ginger in. Dean swished the compound around lightly to mix it. Sam added one of Charlie's hairs and Dean set down a chair for himself.

"Alright, let's do this," Dean said. "But first, I'm gonna get Charlie out, come back, and then get Madisen out." He swallowed the drink and grimaced. "Ugh. Okay. Alright, I'm gonna need to go sleep fast, so, punch me. Look, man, I know you don't want to, okay -"

Sam punched Dean who staggered back a step. He shook his head, and Sam shook his hand from the pain.

"Well, you're a little off your game there, cause I was - that was pretty -"

Sam punched him again and Dean dropped into an unoccupied chair. Sam stood there pacing back and forth while he was unconscious. He checked his watch, ten minutes. Sam reached over and felt Madisen's forehead, she was getting hotter.

"Come on, Dean." Suddenly Dean and Charlie jerked awake. "Dean? Dean. Hey. Hey! C'mere. You okay? What happened? What happened?" Sam helped Dean from his chair.

"I'm okay," Dean said. They turned to face Charlie who was looking at Dean with teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I had to."

Sam pulls Charlie into a hug and hands Dean the dream root. "Hurry Dean."

Dean nodded, adding the ginger, plucking a hair from Madisen's head, and downed it in one gulp. He waited for Sam to punch him again. It only took one shot this time.

* * *

 _He woke up on the ground in... the bunker? Dean sat up and looked around in surprise, he was in the main room and the lights were dimmed. What the hell? How was this a nightmare? A sniffling drew his_ _attention_ _._

_Dean followed the sound into the library. Hidden in the corner was Madisen, knees to her chest, arms folded around them and her face rested on them. She was shaking._

_"Madisen?" Dean asked._

_Madisen froze, terror reaching every end of her body. She slowly looked up at Dean who watched as alarm and fear crossed over Madisen's face._

_"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said._

_Dean went to take a step_ _forward_ _but stopped. She_ _wasn't_ _looking at him. He frowned and turned only to face himself. His copy was glaring at Madisen. Dean stepped back and watched as his copy slowly advanced on Madisen who was scooting backwards._

 _Dean frowned. He could clearly see it was a nightmare, but why was he there? And why was Madisen so_ _afraid_ _of him? Dean watched in horror as his copy lunged at Madisen, a_ _silver knife_ _catching the light. Madisen jumped up and vaulted over the small shelves._

_"Stop it!" Madisen pleaded, tears streaming down her face._

_"Why should I?" Copy snarled._

_"Because_ _I'm_ _your friend!"_

 _"_ _You're_ _a monster!"_

 _Copy_ _lunged_ _at Madisen again, swinging the blade which caught her on her hand. Madisen screamed and held her hand close, the sizzling of skin echoing in Dean's ears. She_ _couldn't_ _be... Copy punched Madisen and she stumbled back._

_Madisen took off down one of the hallways, Dean following after her, and Copy walking at a leisurely pace. Dean found himself in Sam's room, watching Madisen close the door softly and huddle in a corner behind his dresser, gripping her hand in pain. He kneeled down in front of her, waving his hand in her face. She didn't see it._

_"Madisen," Dean said, shaking her, she didn't move or react. He tried again harder. "Madisen! Hey!"_

_This time she turned to look at him and jerked back in fear. She shielded herself as best as she could._

_"Please stop it," she whimpered._

_"Madisen listen to me, alright? This is a nightmare, none of_ _it_ _is real. You were attacked by a djinn, remember?"_

 _Madisen slowly uncurled herself. "Yes. I think so._ _How'd_ _you get here?"_

 _"We found you and Charlie. Charlie's already out of her nightmare. We used African dream root to_ _get_ _me here and get you out."_

_A voice rang from the end of the hallway, it was Copy. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_"This is your nightmare? Me?"_

_"No."_

_"No?_ _Well_ _it sure as hell looks like it!" Madisen squirmed back and shut her eyes tightly. Dean sighed. "Why am I your nightmare?"_

 _"If_ _I_ _told you, my nightmare would become real."_

_"Tell me."_

_"I can't_ _you'll_ _kill me!"_

 _"If you_ _don't_ _tell me now then you'll be stuck in this nightmare until you die! Is that what you want?"_

_There was a pounding on the door. "Let me in Madisen!" Copy roared._

_The door shook as he_ _pounded_ _on the door again._ _Madisen whimpered_ _and tears began to flow freely again. The terror in her eyes, Dean thought, she's scared of me. Scared of what I'll do when I find out, and it looks like she thinks_ _I'll_ _kill her! Dean turned from the shaking door and Copy's yelling._

 _"Ignore him," he said softly. He took Madisen's injured hand and slowly pulled it towards him. "Does it have_ _to_ _do with this?"_

 _Madisen nodded and the_ _pounding_ _stopped. Instead of it being Copy's voice it was another._

 _"Madisen," Sam said through the door. "We know_ _you're_ _in there. And we'll hunt you, just like our father did. But_ _this_ _time, we'll succeed where he didn't."_

_Madisen wasn't just scared of Dean, she was scared of Sam too._

_"Hunt?" Dean asked. "My father hunted you?"_

_"There's an entry, in your father's journal about -"_

_"Skinwalkers," Dean finished. "You were reading that last night. That_ _was_ _one of the only_ _hunts_ _he failed at."_

 _Madisen_ _flinched_ _at the word 'failed' and Dean stood up, backing away. He sat on Sam's bed and stared at Madisen. No, she wasn't._

 _"You were that skinwalker,_ _weren't_ _you," Dean said. Madisen nodded. "And you didn't tell us? Why didn't you tell us?"_

 _Dean yelled this at her and Madisen shrank back, the pounding on the started up again. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She didn't tell him_ _because_ _of how he was reacting now. Madisen was scared of him because she thought he would kill her if he knew who she was. If his_ _recent_ _reaction was any indication, she had a right to be scared._

_"I had a monster friend once," Dean said. "He was a vampire named Benny. I met him in Purgatory, and spent a year with him fighting the monsters there."_

_"You did?"_

_"Yeah, he was a good friend."_

_"What happened to him?"_

_"Sam needed a guide out of Purgatory and Benny, after he came back, volunteered. He said he didn't belong in a world where he had_ _been_ _dead for 50 years."_

_"And you said you were friends?"_

_"Yes, because I can look past what a person is." The pounding on the door had stopped and Dean held out a hand. "How about we go see the other side of that door?"_

_Madisen hesitated, but took the hand. Dean pulled her into a hug and a bright light surrounded them._

* * *

Madisen slowly woke up feeling lightheaded and dizzy. She took one look at her surroundings and smiled, she was awake. A groaning to her right signaled Dean waking up as well.

"Dean, you good?" Sam asked, pulling Madisen to her feet.

"Yeah I'm good."

Madisen and Dean looked at one another. Madisen looked away. They made their way out of the warehouse, exiting through the front gate where Sam and Dean had forced it open. Sam had his arm around Charlie in a supporting way, both were walking ahead of Dean and Madisen.

"The gate was closed when we got here, how'd you get in?"

"I went around back and found a hole in the fence. It was too small for a person."

Dean didn't say anything, choosing to stare ahead as they walked. The Winchesters had parked their car next to hers. Sam and Charlie walked to the impala and Dean followed Madisen to her truck.

"Where will you go now?" Dean asked.

"My safehouse," Madisen said, staring at her shoes.

"Why?"

"I seriously doubt you want me to hang around."

"Fine, but next time you come around -"

"You'll kill me?"

"No! I wouldn't do that, I told you," Dean said. Madisen looked up, tears were filling her eyes again. "I promise okay? I'll never hurt you. Next time you're coming by, we'll talk. That's it, sound like a plan?"

Madisen smiled and nodded a yes. Dean pulled her into another hug. Madisen hopped into her truck and waved at Sam and Charlie, they waved back.

"Just out of curiosity," Dean asked over the engine, "what is your dog form?"

"German Shepherd."

And then Madisen left, giving one last wave to the trio. She was headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are over 3000 words here. I hope you're happy.
> 
> So! Any thoughts on Madisen's dream or Dean's reaction? I feel like it's a teeny tiny bit out of character, but then again, he does care for her. In some way or another.


	10. The Angels

Madisen had lain low for weeks. She never left her place in Fort Collins, telling those who would ask that she was taking a break. None believed her but they didn't say anything. She was spooked.

Samandriel had returned during that time, along with Grant. Grant had only stayed for a few hours before heading off. With Samandriel at her side, Madisen felt better, and she told him what happened. Why she was staying in the safe house. She told him of her nightmare and how Dean found out, and while she did trust the man, she didn't trust him _enough_.

From that moment, Madisen made Samandriel make a promise. He didn't want to, but he agreed to the terms.

The necklace Madisen had bought last time she had seen Charlie, Sam, and Dean was given to Samandriel. The feather and 'S' to signify Samandriel and his place with Madisen. The wolf howling to the moon to signify his place in her family. Madisen wasn't sure if Samandriel saw the necklace as her acceptance of him into her family, but he wore it everywhere.

Eventually they came into a routine. Madisen would cook meals and Samandriel would eat them even if he didn't have to. He would help out around the house, and Madisen would smile and thank him while simultaneously telling him he didn't have to. He tended to ignore her and grin when she got frustrated.

"Samandriel!" Madisen would say. "I've told you before, I don't need help!"

Samandriel would laugh and shake his head before grabbing some of what Madisen would be hauling or carrying. Then the woman would huff and blow a strand of hair from her face, and wouldn't say more.

Grant found their relationship amusing, as did other hunters when they witnessed it.

One night, after it had rained heavily, trapping hunters indoors, Madisen was wiping down the bar. Then she noticed something odd, but she wasn't sure what. Her senses stretched themselves. Hunters laughter sounded from the living room. No, it wasn't them. Her sight proved useless, as did her touch, taste, and smell, but something was happening. Something big. She shivered and the radio continued to blare Metallica.

_So close no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_And nothing else matters_

Madisen growled and clapped her hands loudly. Then they fell to her sides, clenched so tight they were shaking. The hunters paused and stared at her. They took in the look in her eyes, and the slight shaking of her body.

"Hawkins?" one of the men asked. "You okay?"

"Something's wrong," she whispered.

Before anyone could react Samandriel came bolting down the stairs and out the door. Madisen followed and every hunter was on her heels. There it was, a change in the wind, the feel of the air. Samandriel and Madisen were standing in the clearing before the house. They were staring at the sky. Each hunter looked up and stared with them.

Lights showered from the heavens, all over. Every place they could see, there were lights. It was like a meteor shower, but it was wrong. A voice drew some attention.

"Samandriel," Madisen breathed, "what is going on?"

"The angels, they're falling."

"What?"

Samandriel didn't answer. Instead he fell to the ground in spasms, screaming in pain. Madisen cried out in shock and tried to get near him but a shock wave expelled itself from Samandriel. It knocked every hunter to the ground out cold. Madisen, being the closest, flew farther than the rest. She felt her back hit something, then her head, and then she was gone.

The shock wave dissipated and Samandriel sat up, gasping. His connection to Heaven, it was gone! It was like someone had closed the doors. He looked to the sky, the angels were gone. That fall would have killed many of his brothers and sisters. Samandriel shook his head, they weren't family, not after they ordered him dead. But he couldn't help the worry of who had died, and how many had been injured.

He gasped and took a look around him. The hunters that had followed him, they were unconscious. And Madisen... Samandriel stood and quickly did circles, finding the woman next to her truck, a small dent where she had impacted.

He slid across the loose gravel trying to reach her. Samandriel checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her heartbeat. Then he noticed the steady trickle of blood. Samandriel gently lifted her and moved her to the side.

His hand felt sticky and he removed it from its position underneath her head. It was covered in blood. His heart stuttered and missed a beat. He'd hurt her, the one who had saved him and took care of him. The woman who had welcomed him with open arms and never made him do anything he wasn't comfortable with. Tears sprung to his eyes.

Not too far away the radio continued blaring.

_Never cared for what they say_  
_Never cared for games they play_  
_Never cared for what they do_  
_Never cared for what they know_

_So close no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_No nothing else matters_

* * *

When Madisen woke up her head was clouded. As her vision cleared, she realized she was in her room. A shuffling sound drew her attention. Grant was standing in her doorway, leaning up against the frame. Madisen slowly sat up and stared at him.

The moment she wanted to ask what happened, memories came flooding back. The feeling of dread, Samandriel rushing out the door, the angels falling, the shockwave, and then the darkness. Madisen rubbed her head with her left hand and paused when she felt something. She pulled her hand away and looked at the flakes of dried blood. She reached back again but felt no wound. Then what was...

"Samandriel healed you," Grant said. "If that's what you're wondering. As far as I can tell you hit your truck."

"Where is Samandriel? Is he okay? And the hunters, what about them?"

Grant held up a hand. "I was coming here when I saw what happened in the driveway. Hunters were unconscious, but waking up. You were with Samandriel by your truck. He was crying. I'm fairly certain he felt responsible for what happened."

"Is he okay?"

"He won't come out of his room. But that's not the worst of it. The hunters who were there are demanding an explanation. I've kept them at bay, but you need to say something."

"How long was I out?"

"It's dawn now, only a few hours."

Madisen nodded and stood. Her legs were shaky, and her balance slightly off, but she made it down the stairs with little to no help from Grant. The hunters were in the living room trying to think of what to do next.

"I say we go up there and get the answers we need," a man said.

"What would that accomplish?" a woman snapped back. "We should wait until Hawkins wakes up, she'll know what to do."

"We don't even know what happened," another said. "Hawkins was the only one close enough to hear what Samandriel said. I agree, we should wait."

Many heads nodded in agreement. All but one, the man from before. The man growled and shook his head.

"I don't care!" he yelled. "I'm going up there, I want answers!" He turned to leave but a voice stopped him.

"Take one move towards this staircase and I will kill you," Madisen said coldly, daring the man to move another step.

All eyes shifted from the man towards Madisen and Grant. A few people visibly relaxed, others near the man still tense. Madisen stepped down the stairs slowly and approached him.

"Lay one finger on that kid," she said, "and you'll find out personally why a lot of hunters don't mess with me."

"Then tell us what's going on," the man said. "We deserve to know."

"From what I understand, the angels fell from Heaven." There was silence. Madisen sighed and placed the floor, arms crossed. "Samandriel, as some of you may have suspected, is an angel. I took him in when he was injured. Now I don't know what that shockwave was, but no one was injured besides me and I'm fine."

"Well what about the angels. What do we do?" another man asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea," Madisen shrugged. "Carry on like we always do, but be careful. The angels are undoubtedly pissed that they were kicked from their home. So we need to spread the word, tell others. And we have to get in contact with the Winchesters."

"Why them?"

"Because if anyone knows what happened it'd be them. We all know they screw with things they shouldn't."

That and the trials. Sam said he was going to close the gates of Hell forever, after completing three trials. With two down, who knew what the third one had been. For all she knew, they had been the ones to cast the angels out. To get rid of something evil, something pure must take its place. Madisen banished the thought. They wouldn't do that. Something else must have happened.

A lot of hunters nodded, but Madisen didn't see. She was headed back up the stairs. Grant stayed where he was, at the bottom of the stairs, and watched her go. Madisen stopped in front of Samandriel's room and knocked lightly. There wasn't an answer so she knocked again. Nothing.

"Samandriel?" Madisen asked. "I'm coming in, okay?"

"Don't," Samandriel said from the other side of the door.

"Why not?" There was no answer. "Why not?" she repeated.

"Because I said so," came the harsh reply. "You're not my mom, you don't have to look after me."

Madisen paused, staring at the door. Something panged in her chest, and it hurt. She gripped her arm in discomfort, trying to decide what to say or do. Then she turned and walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and sat in the kitchen. She ignored the stares coming from the others. A glass of whiskey entered her sight and someone sat down across from her. She gripped the drink tightly.

"You shouldn't give up like that," Grant said. "He needs you."

"Why would it matter? He doesn't need me." Madisen spat, glaring at the drink in front of her.

"Because kids are like that. You were when you were hurt. You'd lock yourself away when something didn't go according to plan during a hunt and someone got hurt. Remember? I do, I always went in and talked to you, no matter how many times you pushed me away. That angel up there, he needs someone to look after him, whether he wants it or not."

"I'm not his mother. We all know this."

"That's not what he told me." Madisen's head snapped up to meet Grant's gaze.

"Really because that's what he told me!"

"He told me once that he noticed how you cared for him and how protective you were of him. You know what he said? Samandriel said that he didn't mind it, in fact he said he liked it. You looking after him."

"Then why," Madisen whispered, "why didn't he say anything."

Grant shrugged. "I guess he didn't want to put you in a position you wouldn't like."

"Why would he think I would mind?" Madisen's hand clenched around the glass. "Why didn't he tell me!"

She stood and walked around the table, heading straight to Samandriel's room. She didn't stop to knock, only barging in and glaring at the figure sitting on the bed. Her eyes widened at the sight. Samandriel was still in the clothes from the night before. If she looked closely, she could see her blood staining small spots along his pants and t-shirt. His hands were tinged red as well.

"You shouldn't be in here," Samandriel said bitterly.

Madisen's gaze hardened once more, "Well tough. I'm in here now, and you're going to listen to me!"

"Why? What would be the point?"

Madisen growled and slammed her hands onto the wall beside her. "Because I care dammit! I care that you are hurting! Dammit Samandriel! I care about you!" Madisen slowly sank down onto her knees, facing away from the angel.

"But I hurt you," Samandriel whispered. "You were hurt because of me. I'm supposed to protect you. Just like you did to me when you found me with Castiel. I owe you."

Madisen stood and walked towards the bed. She sat down next to Samandriel and put her head in her hands, a deep sigh coming from her.

"Samandriel," she began. "I didn't save you so I could be in charge of an angel. I saved you because it was the right thing to do, and because my instincts told me to. Have you got that? I did it, because I wanted to. No other reason. You _do not_ , owe me."

Madisen reached over and pulled the angel in a teenager's body close. She held him tightly until he began to relax and returned the hug. He was clinging to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Madisen gently shushed him. "It's okay, you were hurting and you didn't know what to do."

She ran a hand through his hair and her other over his back in soothing motions. The angel's weight slowly became heavier and Madisen smiled. Samandriel may have been around since the dawn of time, but he was still young in his heart. She carefully leaned to the side until both of them were laying on the bed.

Samandriel's face was buried in her stomach and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. She wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Madisen continued sliding her fingers through his hair, a sign to him that she was still there.

"You're my family," she continued softly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're my boy."

She didn't notice the door still open or the few figures standing in it. She didn't notice Grant gently shoo the others away or give a signal that they should all be quiet. She didn't notice the small smile that came from Samandriel or the satisfaction he felt when she said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawww so cute!
> 
> So! The angels fell, Madisen got hurt, Samandriel had a mini meltdown, and they bonded! It's now obvious to everyone how they see one another. (If you haven't been paying attention that's a Mother-Son type thing.)
> 
> And now on to season 9! Sam and Dean will be back shortly.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?


	11. Witch

It had taken a few days but someone had finally gotten word from a Winchester. Samandriel and Madisen were correct, few people suspected they were lying. Someone let out word that Samandriel was alive and with Madisen. Most hunters were cautious of her lying, not that they had any room to talk in her opinion. Others were supported her and had not so secret message of: don't touch the angel or the girl.

For the moment Samandriel and Madisen were inseparable, neither one wanting the other to get hurt. They did hunts together whenever leaving Fort Collins. Then one day Madisen was messaged by Charlie to meet her at the Winchesters bunker. At first she didn't want to go and expose Samandriel to them, but then he defended that they were the ones to help get him out, which she had conveniently ignored until that point. So now both were headed to Kansas.

Madisen was uncomfortable the entire way. An angel and a skinwalker on their way to a hunter hideout with three hunters, one still in training. But the other two were the freaking Winchesters! And while Dean said he wouldn't hurt her, she still wasn't sure, and she wasn't even sure what to do about Sam. Chances were Dean had already told him so all she needed to do was wait for a reaction.

As they turned up the dirt road Madisen gripped the steering wheel in uncertainty and glanced at Samandriel. They still hadn't found any clues as to what happened that night, but as far as any of them could tell Samandriel was still an angel, yet at the same time he wasn't. His connection to heaven had been cut off, but angel radio was working. Reports had come in about angels without wings, but they could still heal. They also learned that the angels were forming factions, though they didn't know why.

Through some experimentation they figured out he still had wings, more than likely a side effect of not falling a few hundred thousand miles an hour. From what they could gather in rumors and angel radio told them that the Winchesters were, for once, not responsible. That it had in fact been Castiel and another angel by the name of Metatron to cast out the entirety of the heavenly host. Now every single angel was on earth, though many were still finding vessels. With that they had to up the security around the cabin. If word got out, more than it already had, that there was an angel with wings around the factions would stop at nothing to have him. Not to mention demons. This only served to strengthen Madisen's decision in keeping Samandriel close.

While she couldn't see it, Samandriel was nervous too. Sam and Dean had left a long impression on her after that encounter with the djinn. As far as they knew Sam didn't know, and Dean promised to not hurt her next time they talked. Neither he nor Madisen believed the 'never' in the promise.

The moment they were around the last bend in the driveway Madisen noticed Charlie skipping from her car and into a hug from Sam. Madisen stepped from her truck, followed closely by Samandriel, who had a hood covering most of his features. A small safety precaution both agreed on.

"Hey," Sam greeted. "Nice to see you again Madisen, but what are you doing here? And who's this?"

"He's..." Madisen searched for an answer but came up with nothing. "He's a little difficult to explain. As for the first question, I'm here because Charlie called me here."

Both turned to the woman in question who shrugged and threw her hands up in a defensive manner. "Oh don't look at me like that Sam! I figured that we might need an extra pair of hands on this project."

Sam coughed awkwardly. "Alright well, uh, let's head inside."

Charlie was in the bunker first, followed by Sam, Madisen, and Samandriel, in that order. Dean was at the world table and stood up to greet Charlie. He gave her a big hug.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"Not a problem, especially since I got fired last week."

Sam set her bag on the table, and glanced over in confusion. "Hey, what? What happened?"

"Turns out the company I work for was outsourcing to child labor, so I took a big Wikileak all over that. And, yeah. It's cool though. It's given me more time to focus on my hobbies... like larping, macrame, and hunting."

Dean's face became alarmed and Sam also looked concerned. Madisen had figured that Charlie would continue on this path, but she thought the probability of it would have been so small that there was little to no chance. Obviously she needed to go back to the drawing board.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Okay. It was just a couple little cases. I took down a teenage vampire and a ghost... which sounds like a Y.A. novel if you say it out loud."

Dean glanced from Charlie, to Sam and then to Madisen. His eyes briefly flicked over her shoulder to Samandriel before they landed back on Madisen. She could see his question beginning to form.

"It wasn't me this time," Madisen insisted. "This was all her. I haven't seen any of you since last we all met."

Dean nodded slowly and turned his attention to Charlie. Apparently Madisen saying that she wasn't helping Charlie hunt didn't settle Sam. He was still concerned.

"Charlie, how'd it go?" Sam asked.

"It was, uh... It was intense. But I kind of wish hunting was more... magical, you know?"

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam was confused. Magical? Was there anything about blood, death, and gore that was magical? Charlie shook her head.

"Never mind. So, where is this Commodore 64 of yours?"

Sam chuckled. "We'll show you. But first..."

He gave Madisen a look and looked toward the figure none of them knew. Madisen nodded and turned to Samandriel. It was his choice to keep the hood on or off. Knowing him he would choose to take it off because it would prevent them from working efficiently. That and it was rather stupid to hide from the Winchesters.

Samandriel reached up and pulled the hood away. Sam and Dean were thrown through a loop when they saw the angel, and Charlie was mildly confused at their reactions. Madisen took note of it. So maybe they hadn't heard the story of the angel living with her. Although, she conceded, even if they had she doubted they would have guessed who.

"Am I missing something?" Charlie mumbled.

"Alfie?" Dean asked. He was trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Castiel told us you were dead. He said your body couldn't handle the wounds and your grace exploded."

Madisen snorted unamused. "Yeah well, he would say that."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I was in town the night you guys raided that warehouse. I tailed you out of mild curiosity and waited to see what would happen. Imagine my surprise when Castiel shows up with a half dead angel. From what I could tell Castiel was about to kill Samandriel before I banished him. Then I took Samandriel and hightailed it out of there. He's been with me since."

That was just the abbreviated version of the story but it was the important details they needed to know.

"But Cas would have told us. He-"

"You make it sound like Castiel has never lied before."

Sam tried to reply but he couldn't. The entire room, with the exception of Charlie, knew that the Leviathan incident was caused by Castiel and Crowley, the king of Hell. But Sam and Dean had known Castiel for years, knowing his lies.

"Alright fine," Dean sighed. "Cas lied, but it doesn't matter. Alfie is still alive. So I say, let Charlie have her fun with the dino-computer, and then a movie marathon."

Madisen stared at Dean. "That's it? No questions asked?"

"Oh I'll ask questions later but for now, Alfie's alive and I call that a win," Dean grinned.

Madisen's phone vibrated in her hand and she glanced at the screen. It was an emergency notice, a hunter in distress and she was the closest person. She glanced at Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Samandriel, the last of whom was the only one staring at her. But the rest slowly looked over when they noticed.

"I'm sorry guys but I really have to go, H.I.C. with a ghoul. Samandriel, are you coming?"

Samandriel looked around shyly and shook his head, "I think I'll stay."

Madisen nodded and rushed back up the steps to the metal door. "Alright, have fun. Also Charlie, sorry but I cannot help right now, you know the code. Sam, Dean, I'll be back within the next day."

Just like that Madisen was out the door and the four occupants of the Men of Letters bunker were left to themselves. Sam and Dean stared at the door while Charlie and Samandriel stared at them, both with varying degrees of amusement. Sam turned to Charlie and pointed at the door.

"H.I.C. means Hunter In Crisis," Charlie explained. "Whenever someone is in danger or needs help on a hunt they send out an S.O.S. and whoever is nearest will be notified. If they don't answer it goes to someone else, and so on."

Dean laughed, "That's actually pretty clever. Who came up with that?"

"We both did. Now enough about that, what about this dinosaur in the basement?"

Samandriel was as relaxed as he could be without Madisen being nearby, but he knew the Winchester brothers would never try to hurt him. He could get along with Charlie rather well, she often called him her little brother. She was easy to talk to. Sam and Dean would be a little harder to communicate with, he didn't know them as well as he did everyone else in his life. And to make things stranger, Sam had something about him that was familiar, yet different. But he shrugged it off and followed the three further into the bunker.

While she knew Samandriel was fine with the brothers and Charlie, Madisen couldn't help but nervously shake her leg up and down as she drove to the aid of the other hunter. Charlie would look after him, she reasoned. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. Either Sam smelled weird, or she was beginning to catch a cold. Madisen rolled her eyes and tightened the grip on her steering wheel. She was just imagining things.

The trip to the town where the ghoul was took a few hours. Madisen would help out, spend the night, and go back the next day. Simple as that. As it turned out, not so simple after all.

Vlad, the hunter she tried to help, thought the monster was a ghoul. Ding dong, he was wrong. It was actually a werewolf that had been feeding from the dead, eating entire bodies rather than just the heart. To top it off, that werewolf was mated to another, and they had a murderous werewolf on their hands right after they offed its mate. Madisen had threatened Vlad at least four times by the time they killed the second werewolf. Vlad knew why other hunters feared her.

All in all, Madisen hadn't gotten any sleep, yet it was normal. But taking down two werewolves with an idiot drained her. So when she walked back into the bunker to see Charlie as she grinned down at three bruised faces, Madisen felt a vein throb in her head and she slowly brought her hand up to her face. She sighed loudly which brought attention to her.

"I was gone for a day. Just one. What happened?" Madisen groaned.

One or two beers later and Madisen had been caught up. Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz was real, so were the witches. The Wicked Witch of the West had tried to bring her armies to their world, and failed because Charlie stabbed her with ruby slippers. But not before Sam, Dean, Dorothy, and Samandriel and gone at it while Charlie took care of the witch. Although Madisen had to be proud when she heard Samandriel had gotten a few good hits on the men in defense of Dorothy.

"Wow," she chuckled. "You guys definitely had a better adventure than me."

"Yeah, you can say that again," Sam agreed.

"We're gonna see Dorothy off, you coming?" Charlie asked.

Madisen shrugged and followed the two through the bunker. They arrived just as Dean parked the impala and he and Dorothy climbed out.

Dean grinned and waved Madisen over, "And here is our last trooper. Baby looks good in here, huh?"

"Not bad," Sam grinned.

"She does look amazing in here," Madisen nodded.

Charlie grabbed Dean and led him off to the side. Madisen vaguely wondered what it was about and turned her attention to Sam and Dorothy.

"Dorothy, I, uh, I found something in the archives. Pretty sure it belongs to you."

Sam handed Dorothy a copy of _The Wonderful World of Oz_. Madisen almost snorted but she looked away last minute to cover the shudder of laughter.

Dorothy smiled. "You have no idea how odd it is having a series of books written about you."

"Actually, I-I do know, uh, and it is definitely weird. But you know what? End of the day, it's our story, so we get to write it."

Madisen nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with Sam. And for this go round on books, she did know what they were talking about. Last time she was in the bunker she'd had no clue. Imagine her surprise when she found a series of books written about the two brothers. Madisen had found it hilarious at the time and borrowed the first book from the library.

Then as she went through the series, she slowly grew to understand them, even if she didn't when she was only feet away from the brothers. It was strange, but she could guess what drove them to hunt, and she found that she didn't blame John. Not entirely. He wanted revenge on the demon who killed his wife. Even so, she couldn't forgive him either. She'd been twelve when he tried to kill her and she still had a scar from that night. Perhaps it was the difference between John and his sons that let Madisen stick around. Dean didn't seem to mind her being a skinwalker. Sam, she suspected knew, but he didn't seem bothered either. These men didn't kill her just for what she was, and she hoped they kept her around because of who she was.

"Not bad for a bunch of librarians," Dorothy complimented as Dean and Charlie joined the group. "You mind keeping an eye on my bike for me?"

"Yeah, yeah, as long as you don't mind me taking it for a spin once in a while," Dean bargained, grinning.

"Deal. Thank you for everything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rebellion to finish." She turned to Charlie. "So, you coming or what?"

"What?" Charlie asked, surprised. "With you? To Oz?"

"Yeah. You said you were looking for adventure. Well, here it is, Red. Come help me find my damn dog."

"You have no idea what's in Oz. I mean, t-there's flying monkeys, armies of witches. There's all kinds of danger," Dean said, concerned for his friend.

"Promise?" Charlie asked, as she lit up like a Christmas tree. Sam and Dean didn't get to answer before Charlie pulled the two into a hug.

"If you need anything, just, uh, tap your heels together three times, okay?" Sam asked.

"Me? What about you crazy kids? You gonna be alright without me? Take care of yourselves, boys." Madisen was surprised when Charlie pulled her into a hug too. "You be careful. And take care of the boys. Especially Samandriel, he's too cute to die."

Madisen snorted and rolled her eyes. Then she saluted the redhead. "Yes ma'am!"

Dorothy and Charlie turned and inserted the key into the double doors at the end of the garage. They pushed them open, revealing a beautiful landscape with a yellow-brick road running through it. In the distance Madisen could see the Emerald City. The trio watched as Dorothy and Charlie walked into Oz and turned to wave goodbye. Then the doors closed behind them. Sam and Dean shared a look and pushed the doors open, but it was just the underground tunnel that led out of the garage.

"Think she'll be back?" Dean asked.

"Of course. There's no place like home," Sam nodded.

"I feel like hitting you for that pun, but honestly it was a really good one," Madisen mumbled. A thought struck her and she looked around. "Where's Samandriel?"

"Alfie? He's in his room, it's next to the one we gave you last time," Dean shrugged.

Madisen thanked him and skipped from the room. She wasn't two steps from the door when she paused and looked over her shoulder to the men staring at her. 

"You should get some salve for those bruises," she advised. "Come see me later, I've got some."

Then she was through the door and making her way to Samandriel. She knocked softly on the door and walked in when she received an okay. Samandriel was sitting on his bed which, to her amusement, was another copy of _The Wonderful World of Oz_.

"What do you think so far?" Madisen asked.

"It's amusing and strange, but overall a good book," Samandriel answered.

"Come on then, you know the drill. Up," Madisen commanded lightly.

Samandriel rolled his eyes, sat up, and stared at Madisen. She gripped his face and slowly turned it side to side, eyeing the bruised cheek and split lip. Both were minor injuries, but that didn't stop her from pulling out a small jar of healing salve and applying it to his cheek.

"I can heal myself, you know," Samandriel reminded. He wasn't bothered, she did this often.

"Yes, but I love taking care of you," Madisen grinned down at him. She put the salve away and ruffled the angels hair. "We're staying the night, and possibly tomorrow. You up for doing nothing?"

Samandriel shrugged, grinned, and held up his book. "There are a lot of these I can read."

"Nerd," Madisen snorted.

"I'll have you know I'm an angel," Samandriel defended in mock offence. The two laughed and Madisen shook her head.

"Night, love you kiddo," Madisen said as she pulled him into a hug. Then she smiled and walked from the room, waving a last goodbye as she left.

"Night."

She didn't notice Samandriel whisper ' _mom_ ' at the end of his sentence. Instead Madisen made her way to her own room and immediately went for a shower. She still had werewolf blood in all the wrong places. The moment she was out she wrapped a white, fluffy towel around herself and left the bathroom. Imagine her surprise when she found Dean standing in the doorway staring at her.

"Uh, hi," Madisen said.

Dean was quiet for a moment. "Healing salve?" he asked.

Madisen slowly made her way to the bed in the center of the room and reached inside her jacket. She pulled out the salve. She turned to walk to the door and give it to Dean only to notice he had approached the bed. Madisen stared up at the man and didn't move. He was handsome alright, definitely. She licked her lips nervously and looked down, staring at the salve in her hand. Then she looked up and held out the salve.

"Here," she said.

"Uh, thanks."

The two stared at one another for a moment longer before Dean took a step back, and then another. Then he was at the door, waving goodbye, and the door was closed. Madisen stared after him, standing there minutes after Dean had already gone. Then she shook her head to clear her mind. Weird.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I have no excuses. So, we see Samandriel and Madisen having a mom and son moment, awe! And Dean and Madisen having a tension moment, if you know what I mean. Your thoughts on either?
> 
> As always kudos, comment, show your love. I'll always love you guys!


End file.
